The last hope
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set after season eight's "Forever Charmed". Six months after the last battle, the Halliwell sisters are finally able to live in peace. However, a new enemy appears and the Charmed Ones are forced to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. In this chapter there are some references to season eight's "Forever Charmed" which I also do not own.

**Timeline: **Six months after the events of season eight's "Forever Charmed". This story won't follow the canon.

**Summary**_: _Set after season eight's "Forever Charmed". Six months after the last battle, the Halliwell sisters are finally able to leave in peace. However, a new enemy appears and the Charmed Ones are forced to fight again.

* * *

><p><strong>The last hope<strong>

_Magic School_

Phoebe Halliwell looked around and let out a slight smile. In a week, she would marry Coop and finally get her happily ever after.

After so many losses, she felt like her life was just beginning.

The past was finally in the past.

_And she would never look back._

"Are you happy?" Piper asked, resting her hand over her sister's shoulder.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... I'd never really know love until I met Coop."

The oldest Halliwell sister sighed. "And you'll finally have the little girl of your premonition in your arms."

Phoebe's eyes twinkled. "I'll start a family of my own," she said emotionally.

"You deserve to be happy," Piper said, caressing her face.

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

Prue Halliwell was sitting down on the porch of her house, reading a book.

She closed it and sighed. Her life changed so much in the past year.

She was given a new opportunity, a new life.

And she found love.

"Hi," suddenly a male voice broke her from her thoughts.

She turned to see the man and smiled. If someone had told her a couple of years ago that she would go back to life and fall in love with this man, she would have not believed it.

But life and death changed everything and her world would never be the same.

"Hi," she said, leaning to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Me? I was just reading this book... Kevin brought it for me from the Magic School. We need to learn a lot of things, Cole. We're not the same people we used to be."

Cole nodded. "We'll be fine..." he said softly.

Prue smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

In a dark cave, three demons was standing before a glass coffin. They were looking at the creature inside of it.

"It's time," said one of them, a wizard.

"Are you sure the spell will work?" other demon asked.

"We need to try... We need him to finally get rid of the witches," the wizard replied.

Then the small group started to chant an ancient spell:

_Magic forces come to us_

_ And free the Wishmaster_

_ Make him come back to life_

_ To join the dark side._

Suddenly, the creature in the glass coffin opened his eyes. Immediately the demons removed the coffin lid. The Wishmaster lifted his head up gasped for air.

"It worked," the wizard said, a smile in his face.


	2. The new threat

**The new threat**

_Phoebe's condo_

_Evening_

"You look so beautiful," Piper said, whipping a tear away.

Phoebe looked at herself and smiled. She was wearing her wedding dress, a beautiful floor-length. "I can't believe the day is coming up so soon," she said.

"Your wedding will be perfect, sweetie" Piper told her.

Phoebe nodded. "This time everything will be different... Coop is a good man, he's not..." she was saying, but stopped.

_It had been a long time since she had dealt with her past._

_ She promised herself never to look back._

_ Now it was time to deal with her future with Coop._

Piper shook her head. "It's okay, you know... To remember him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Phoebe ran her hand through her hair.

"Of course you do, I'm talking about Cole... It's okay to remember him, he was a big part of your life."

"Cole's a closed chapter in my life. I...I just, I don't want anything to go wrong this time..."

"Well, everybody says the third time's the charm," Piper said, letting out a small laugh. "You have nothing to worry about. As you said, Coop is a good man and he loves you. And you," she said, pointing her finger at Phoebe's heart. "loves him."

_ Phoebe sighed. _"Yeah, I do... You know, I never felt true love until I met Coop."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying this to me or to yourself?"

"What?!" Phoebe frowned. "What a kind of insinuation is that?"

Piper sucked in a breath, then said softly. "I worry about you... That's all."

"Well," Phoebe said, raising her head. "You have nothing to worry about my feelings for Coop, he's perfect for me... He's all about love."

"I'm not questioning how good he is..." Piper said, letting out a small sigh.

_I'm just questioning your love for him..._

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

_Cole and Prue's home_

Prue was in the living room, walking side to side.

"I'm back," Cole said, as he appeared in dust-like particles.

Prue sighed. "I was worried, why did you take so long down there?"

"I'm fine... But I don't have good news: someone took over the Underworld, the Elders are right," he explained.

Prue shook her head. _Sooner or later it would happen... It was just a matter of time. _"Do you know who?"

"The Wishmaster..."

"The Wishmaster..." Prue repeated. "Who is he? How powerful he is?"

Cole sighed. "No one knows how powerful he really is. He was sealed in a coffin glass a long time ago... All I know about him is that he has the ability to read the deepest desires of his victims and use those desires to drive them crazy and evil."

Prue cleared her throat. "Do you think he'll want to... you know..."

"Go after your sisters? I'm pretty sure," Cole said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Prue rubbed her forehead. _She hated it. A powerful demon was about to attack and she couldn't fight side by side with her sisters. _

Cole pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I know you're worried about them, but they're strong. They know how to protect themselves..."

"I miss them..." she confessed.

"It's normal, they're your sisters..." Cole said softly.

"But I can't see them," she said, sighing heavily. "It's not fair... I want to see them, to talk to them..."

"Prue..." Cole frowned.

"I know," she said with a hint of resignation. "The Elders forbad it. Anyway, I think it would be a disaster... I'm pretty sure they wouldn't accept our relationship."

"Seriously? Why?" Cole asked with a grin.

"Hey," she said, slapping his chest. "Don't try to make jokes about it!"

"Sorry..." he said.

"Do you think she would hate me?" Prue asked seriously. "Sometimes I think we are making a mistake."

Cole lowered his head and sighed. "Phoebe will get married with the Cupid in a couple of days, she already forgot me... a long time ago."

"It didn't change who you are," Prue remarked, caressing his face.

"It just happened, we didn't plan any of it..."

"No, we certainly didn't," Prue let out a slight smile. "But she's my sister and you are..."

"Her past," Cole said. "She's happy, all your sisters found happiness, it's all that matters."

Prue nodded. "I know, but I'm not sure Phoebe would feel the same..." she was saying, but suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Cole asked in concern, as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Nothing," she said, sitting on the couch. "Just a little dizzy."

"Seriously?" he frowned.

Prue breathed heavily, then nodded. "Yeah... We need to talk to the Elders," she said, trying to change the subject. "They need to know what you found out in the Underworld."

"You're right..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you keep enjoying the story.


	3. Wedding day (part one)

**Wedding day (part one)**

_St. Petersburg_

Prue was on the porch of her house, looking at the ceiling. It was a raining day in St. Petersburg and the weather was fairly cold. Cole opened the front door and sighed, as he looked at her.

"Prue," he said softly.

She immediately turned to him and faked a smile. "Hi..."

Cole took a few steps forward, with his hands behind his back. He stopped beside her and looked at the ceiling. "I know it's hard for you."

"My sister is getting married today and I can't be there by her side, it's not just hard... It's very painful," she said, glancing at him.

"We can talk to the Elders again..." Cole suggested.

"They won't accept it, my sisters can't know the truth about me..."

"You can say that they sent you down, just for the wedding day. They don't need to know nothing about your new life or about me."

Prue looked up at Cole with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do you think they'll agree?"

"We can try," he blinked at her.

Prue hugged him tightly and spoke at his chest. "I love you..." she let the words escape, then looked up at his face and swallowed. "I... I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. _  
><em>

"It's okay," he said softly.

"No, it's not, I'm really..." she was saying, but Cole pulled her close to him. "I love you too, my silly witch," he said quietly.

Prue's expression softened, as as she heard these words, and, for a moment, she forgot why she was sad in the first place. They kissed, but she felt strange again and pulled away from him.

"Prue..." Cole caught her gently. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I'm not feeling well these days..."

"Maybe we should see a doctor..."

"No," Prue shook her head. "I'm fine... It's only stress, because of Phoebe's wedding and this new demon..."

"Still, I think you should see a doctor... Just in case."

"No, I already told you, it's nothing to worry about..."

Cole shot a glance to her. "You're a very stubborn woman, you know?"

Prue let out a slight smile. "Yeah... C'mon, we need to convince the Elders to let me go to my sister's wedding!"

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Piper's room_

"Piper..." Phoebe giggled, as she saw her sister whipping a tear away.

"Sorry," Piper said. "But you look so beautiful..."

"Piper's right," Paige said, smiling. "You're radiant."

Phoebe looked at her wedding dress, then turned to her sisters. "I'm so happy. I feel so blessed for everything. I finally found my true love, my soul mate," she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you do, sweetie. And you deserve your happiness," Paige said softly. "Coop is a great man and he really loves you..."

"Yeah," Phoebe turned to see herself into a mirror. "He loves me..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Piper raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the way her sister was talking about Coop. The Cupid was definitely a good man and she couldn't deny how much he loved her sister.

But unfortunately Phoebe didn't seem to feel the same way.

"And you two will get your happily ever after," Paige said, hugging Phoebe. "Am I right?" she asked, turning her gaze to Piper.

Piper nodded. "I think so..."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_A dark cave_

"My lord," a demon knelt on his knees. "Today is the wedding day of Phoebe Halliwell and the Cupid..."

The Wishmaster nodded. He was sleeping for so many years and now he was the only one able to do what no one else had done before – to defeat the Charmed Ones. In less than one week, he made great things happen.

Although he didn't want to make the first move against the witches so soon, a wedding day was a perfect opportunity to send a message.

"So, it's show time!" he said with a smirk.

"The witches are very strong. What are you planning to do? Are you sure you're prepared to make a first move? My lord was released just a week ago..." the demon remarked.

"You know," the Wishmaster said, walking to him. "I'm a very impatient creature... And I know what I'm doing."

The demon swallowed. "Master..." he let out in a whisper.

The Wishmaster looked him over closer. Then he clenched his fists and the demon started to feel like his heart was about to explode. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." he said, waving his hands. "Just playing a little."

The demon stepped back, resting a hand over his heart. "What is it that my lord wish from me now?" he asked cautiously.

"I need you to come with me."

"And where are we going?" the demon asked.

The Wishmaster let out an evil smile. "To the human realm... We'll summon a Cupid..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you again for the lovely reviews :)


	4. Wedding day (part two)

**The wedding day (part two)**

_Up There_

"They don't need to know the truth," Cole argued.

"I won't tell them anything," Prue assured. "But I need to see them..."

"Prue..." the Elder Sandra muttered.

"You've kept me away from them for all these years... and I respected it. Today is Phoebe's wedding and I just want to hug my sister and be with my family," Prue told her.

Penny Halliwell, who had been listening to the conversation in silence, suddenly spoke up. "She's right. Please, let her go to the wedding..."

Sandra shook her head. "I don't know..."

"She's been loyal to you this whole time. You have nothing to worry about," Cole said.

Sandra sighed, then looked up at Prue. "Fine, I give you my permission to go to Phoebe's wedding. But... you need to keep your mouth shut about your new life."

Prue nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, then exchange glances with Cole.

Penny saw the way they looked at other and raised an eyebrow. _She didn't like that at all. Maybe Cole and Prue were spending too much time together._

As Sandra orbed out, she turned to her granddaughter. "What are you doing?"

Prue looked at her with inquisitive eyes. "I don't understand."

Penny let out a smirk, then turned to Cole. "I need to talk to her for a moment. Alone."

Cole nodded and disappeared in dust-like particles.

Prue frowned. "Grams, what happened?"

Penny sighed. "He's your sister's ex-husband..."

Prue swallowed. "I don't understand..."

"Oh, dear, you understood it very well. I saw the way you two were looking at each other..."

Prue ran her hand through her hair. "Grams, it's not what..."

"Don't lie to me! I can be dead, but I'm still your grandmother!" Penny said firmly.

Prue sucked in a breath, then spoke up. "It happened."

"It happened? Is that what you have to say to me?" she crossed her arms.

Prue rubbed her forehead. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. It's not the time." she said softly.

"But..."

"Grams, please..."

Penny's expression softened, as she spoke up again. "You're playing with fire, lady. Do you know that?"

Prue nodded. "Pretty much."

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco<em>

_Halliwell Manor_

_Piper's room_

"It's time," Piper said. "How do you feel?"

"Happy," Phoebe replied smiling. She turned to face a mirror and put on her earrings. Suddenly, Prue appeared behind her.

"You're so beautiful," she said softly.

"Prue?" Phoebe let out in a whisper. She blinked almost not believing her eyes. _It wasn't impossible, after so many years..._

"I'm here," Prue said.

Piper swallowed. She had waited so much time for this moment that it didn't seem real. She just froze, unable to move.

Prue turned to her. "It's real, sweetie. Don't be afraid."

Phoebe turned and took a step forward to touch Prue's face. "It's true..." she said in a low voice.

Prue nodded. "They sent me here just for today," she said, looking up at her sister.

"So, it's not a dream," Piper suddenly spoke up, her voice almost cracking.

"No, it's not. I'm really here, sweetie," Prue glared at her.

The three sisters hugged and cried together. Phoebe didn't care about her makeup, she only cared about her sister. "You're real," she said, kissing Prue's forehead.

"We've tried..." Piper said, her body shaking a little. "We've tried so hard to bring you back, but the Elders..."

"I know," Prue said, letting out a small sigh. "They forbade me to see you. But I'm here today..."

"I didn't know what to do without you, I was so lost," Piper said, still feeling her heart beating hard and fast.

"You did great, I'm so proud of you, sweetie. You have no idea," Prue said softly, running her hand through her sister's hair.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Paige... You need to see her..."

Prue rested a hand over her heart. "Paige," she muttered.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, the four of us, finally together... Paige! Paige!" she yelled.

In a matter of a second, Paige walked in. "What's hap..." she was saying, but stopped, as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She instantly recognized her as the woman in the portrait, the sister she never met. She heard a lot of stories about her and her adventures as witch. The most brave and powerful of them. "Prue?" she asked in astonishment.

Prue sucked in a deep breath, then nodded.

Paige walked slowly to her. She didn't know what to say or what to do. "You..." she muttered, frowning.

Prue took her hands and smiled. "My baby sister... Fate wasn't fair to us. I died before you even know me. And you were caught in the middle of the battle between good and evil," she said, then enveloped her in a hug. "I am so grateful to you..."

Phoebe exchange a glance with Piper. She couldn't be more happy.

"Well," Prue said, recomposing herself. "I'm here for Phoebe's wedding... I think it's time."

Piper nodded and turned to Phoebe. "Oh, sweetie, we have to redo your makeup."

Phoebe nodded and her sisters helped her with her with her makeup. "How do I look?" Phoebe asked, as she stood in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Prue said.

"It's time to go," Paige said.

"I'll take Wyatt and Chris. Leo and Henry are already in the Magic Scholl..."

Phoebe nodded. _It was happening. _

_ She and Coop would finally get married._

* * *

><p><em>Magic School<em>

As Paige, Prue and Piper walked to the large room, they saw Leo, Henry and Penny, who was there to perform the wedding.

"Prue?" Leo asked in surprise.

Prue nodded. "The Elders sent me for the wedding."

Leo glared at her and smiled. "I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you two," she said, hugging him.

Henry frowned. "Is she..."

"My sister? Yes," Paige said proudly.

Henry saw the glow in her eyes and smiled.

"Where's Coop?" Piper suddenly asked, as she looked around her.

"He didn't come yet," Leo replied, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Weird," Paige frowned. " Isn't it the bride who's usually late?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "We need to wait..."

However, two hours passed and Coop didn't appear. "Where's he?" Phoebe asked in concern. "What happened to him?"

"Calm down, sweetie..." Piper said, hugging her.

"Two hours ago, Prue was back and I was about to get married with the man that I love. Two hours ago everything was perfect!", she said, whipping the tears from her eyes.

Piper looked from Phoebe to Paige and Prue. "We need to know what happened to Coop..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	5. Where's Coop?

**Where's Coop?**

_Magic School_

"Phoebe, calm down," Paige sighed, then gave her a glass of water. "Here, drink that."

Phoebe raised her hand, refusing to take it. "I don't wanna calm down, I just want him here..."

"We'll find him, sweetie," Prue said softly.

Phoebe nodded and felt her heart beating hard and fast, as she saw an Elder orbing in.

"Where's Coop?" she promptly asked, walking to the Elder and grabbing her by her white clothes. "What happened to him?"

Sandra looked up at her and breathed. "I don't know... We can't sense him."

Phoebe instantly stepped back. "You can't sense him... What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Do you think he's in the Underworld?" Prue suddenly asked.

"In the Underworld?" Piper repeated. "And why he would go to the... Oh... No... "

"Unfortunately, we think a demon is involved," Sandra said calmly.

"But we're in peace," Paige frowned. "We won the last battle and..." she stopped and sighed. _They would never leave in peace. _

"We didn't tell you, but... The Underworld has a new ruler..." Sandra said unemotionally.

"What?!" Piper winced.

Sandra nodded. "We don't know how, but some demons managed to free the Wishmaster..."

"The Wishmaster..." Paige repeated mechanically. "Who's he?"

"He's a very powerful demon, who was sealed in a coffin glass a long time ago... But he's free now... Maybe he has something to do with this," Sandra explained.

Phoebe heard the Elder's words and shivered. _The Wishmaster... Coop... The Underworld..._

Penny, who was watching everything in silence, suddenly spoke up. "Maybe it would be a good idea send someone to the Underworld... Just to check things out," she suggested, her eyes on Prue.

"Grams is right... We can send Co.. someone down there," Prue said, rubbing the back of her head..

"Who?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sandra looked up at Prue and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she turned to face Piper.

"Do you think... Coop..." Phoebe said sobbing, her eyes closed. "Coop is dead?"

"We don't know," Sandra replied truthfully. "We really don't know... Just be patient... We'll send someone down there and he will find out what really happened."

"I want to go too..." Phoebe said firmly.

"No!" Prue and Penny said t the same time.

"What's the matter? I went down there before... I can do it!" Phoebe argued.

Prue and Sandra exchanged glances, then the female Elder said: "You won't go anywhere. I suggest you go to the manor and see if you find something about the Wishmaster in the Book of Shadows. We didn't want to tell you about this now, but things changed. I'm really sorry..."

Phoebe shook her head and clenched her fists. "No! I'll go to the Underworld! Coop's life is at stake... I can't..."

"Phoebe, stop!" Prue said impatiently. "You can't go down there... This person works alone... You would just disturbing him."

"Who are you talking about? Since when the Elders have someone to go to the Underworld? Do you work with demons now?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Enough!" Sandra shouted. "I don't owe you any explanation, lady. I'm not asking you to stay here... I'm telling you to stay here. I forbid you to go to the Underworld. Do you understand me?"

Phoebe swallowed. She didn't expect Sandra to become so upset. "I just want Coop back..."

"Well, you'll need to be patient... and trust us," Sandra said, then turned to Paige. "Can you, please, orb everyone back home."

Paige nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

"Don't worry..." the female Elder looked straight in her eyes.

As Paige orbed everyone out, Sandra turned to Prue. "Do you think Cole can do this?"

Prue let out a slight smile. "He'll certainly try."

"Fine," Sandra said, nodding. "I need to come back... You can call me if you need something."

Prue watched Sandra and Penny disappear before her eyes and sighed.

_Evil would never let her sisters in peace. _

With a sad look in her eyes, she glanced over the room and disappeared in dust-like particles.

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

Cole Turner was watching the rain out the window, when Prue appeared behind him. He turned to her and noticed the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Coop disappeared," Prue replied.

"Don't tell me the Cupid dumped Phoebe on their wedding day?" Cole asked with a smirk.

Prue rolled her eyes. "It's not funny! He disappeared. The Elders can't sense him... We think something bad happened to him," she explained.

"The Wishmaster..." Cole let out in a whisper.

Prue nodded. "Since they can't sense him..."

"They think he could be in the Underworld," Cole let out a sigh.

"Phoebe is desperate..." she remarked.

Cole stared at her for a moment and understood what she wanted. "I can go down there to check things out."

She let out a small smile. "Thank you..."

As Cole was almost disappearing, Prue stopped him. "Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry," he said.

Prue watched him disappear and felt strange again. She felt sick and ran to bathroom.

She hated to throw up. Hated. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

_What's happening to me?_ she asked herself.

She rested her hand on her belly and wondered if she could be pregnant. _No_, she shook her head, trying to send the thought away. _The Elders would never accept it. They didn't even know what was happening between she and Cole._

_ "You're playing with fire," _She remembered what Grams said.

Prue sucked in a breath. She couldn't keep avoiding the truth forever.

She needed answers, she needed to know if she was really pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you very much for the lovely reviews.


	6. Clocks

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. In this chapter, there's a reference to "To find a lost love spell".

* * *

><p><strong>Clocks<strong>

_St. Petersburg_

Prue was in her bathroom, looking at her clock. _Three minutes, _ she thought. All she had to do was wait three minutes and she would know if she was pregnant or not. She rubbed her belly, as the hands of _the clock moved slowly_ round.

_It was time_, she took a deep breath. She looked at the pregnancy test to see the result. She couldn't help but smile, as she realized that she was pregnant.

Prue walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She sighed and looked at the pregnancy test again. _So, it was true... She was really pregnant. _She knew how hard it would be to tell the truth to the Elders, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let them destroy her happiness.

Prue didn't know how to explain it, but she already loved her little one. And she would protect the baby from all harm. She was truly happy and had no doubts that Cole would be happy too. After everything they went through, they deserved it.

"Soon, your daddy will be back. Don't worry, he'll be happy about you too," she said, rubbing her belly.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell manor<em>

_Attic_

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting on a chair, watching the clock moving forward. As the time was passing, she was more and more convinced that something wrong had happened to Coop. She sighed, then looked at herself; she was still wearing her wedding dress. It made her feel uncomfortable. She was pretty sure that the wedding was being called off and it broke her heart.

It was the third time things went wrong for her. She thought that this time everything would be alright. Coop was the _one_, he was her true soul mate, not Cole or Dex.

_It was him. He was the one that unblocked her heart. He would be the father of her child. Their love was blessed. The Elders sent Coop down to her, not to just help her to find love, but to help her to find him._

_ Because they were meant to be together._

"Did you find something?" she asked to her baby sister.

Paige nodded. "Yeah... I found the Wishmaster's entry..."

"So read it," Phoebe said impatiently.

Paige sighed, then started to read the demon's entry in the book: "Sealed in a coffin glass a long time ago, the Wishmaster is one of the most powerful demons of the Underworld. He has the ability to read the deepest desires of his victim and use those desires to drive them crazy and evil."

"Of course he would be one of the most powerful demons of the Underworld," Piper said in frustration, rubbing her forehead. "Is there something about how to vanquish him?"

Paige shook her head. "Unfortunately, not," she replied, closing the book.

"You know," Phoebe said, sighing heavily. "We shouldn't worry about this Wishmaster right now... I'm worried about Coop."

"We all are, sweetie," Piper said softly. "But we need to wait... Sandra said that..."

"I Know what Sandra said," Phoebe shouted. "But I can't just sit here and wait and do nothing! I need to know what happened to him," she stopped, then looked up the book. She knew what she could do. "Listen to me, there's a spell, I used it before..."

"What spell?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"To find a lost love," Phoebe said. "Do you remember? I used this spell to astral project to the Wasteland to contact Cole. I can use the same spell to find Coop, it'll be perfect!"

Paige shook her head. "I don't know, Phoebe. Sandra was pretty clear about it. She forbade you to go to the Underworld."

Phoebe shot a glance at her sister. "I don't care. She had no right to do this to me..."

"Phoebe... The last time you cast this spell, you almost died," Piper shook her head. _She didn't like this idea at all._

"You brought me back with the reversal spell. Look, this time things are very different... Coop is not Cole. It'll be worth the sacrifice," Phoebe said, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with her chose of words. _She loved Cole after all and that was why she tried to contact him. That was why the spell worked. _

_C'mon, Phoebs... It wasn't the time to think about Cole._

"I'm not saying Coop isn't worth the sacrifice..." Piper said. "I just..."

"I know you worry about me," Phoebe said softly, caressing her sister's face. "You almost lost me and Paige in the last battle. God, you lost us for a while... But I need to do this, Piper. Please..."

Piper looked into her sister's eyes and couldn't say _no_. Phoebe had lost so much in her life. It wasn't fair to deny her the help she was asking for. "Alright, alright, we'll help you," she turned to Paige, who nodded.

Phoebe let out a large smile. "Thank you," she said, hugging her sister.

"Let's do it, before I change my mind," Piper said with a smirk.

"I need to change my clothes..." Phoebe said sighing. "I can't just"

"It's okay," Paige said, understanding the situation.

"We'll be right here," Piper said softly.

Some minutes later, Phoebe appeared wearing a short and jeans. "Thank you," she said softly, as she saw the circle of candles on the floor.

She promptly sat in the circle which had five lit candles around it.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked one more time.

Phoebe nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine..." she said and started to read the spell from the Book of Shadows. "Writher my love, wherever you be, through time and space, take my heart near to thee."

Piper watched worried, as Phoebe collapsed on the floor. "It worked," she said.

"I think so..." Paige said.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

Phoebe opened her eyes and noticed she was in the Underworld. _It worked, _she whispered. She cast the spell and it led her to Coop. It led her to her love, her soul mate. But she couldn't see him. _Where's he?_, she thought.

"Coop?" she called for him.

_Nothing. _Instead, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" the man asked.

She sucked in a deep, hard breath, before turn her back. _It was impossible, the spell didn't work at all. _

"Cole?"


	7. Lost love, true love

**Lost love, true love**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"So," Paige looked up at Phoebe's body on the floor. "How long we must wait to cast the reversal spell?"

"I don't know... We need to give her some time to find Coop," Piper said softly.

"It's the Underworld, Piper... It's dangerous," Paige said in concern.

"I know, but we agreed with it..." Piper let out a small sigh. "I didn't like this idea either, but we need to trust her..."

"I know, but..."

"What would you be feeling if it were Henry? What would you do? Would you just sit and wait?"

Paige shook her head. "Of course not..."

"So," Piper looked at Phoebe's body on the floor, then turned to face Paige again. "She's trying to save his fiancé... You know Phoebe, she always fights for the people she loves. She did it for Cole, now she was doing this for Coop..."

"You're right..." Paige said, hugging herself.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

Phoebe didn't believe her eyes. The damn spell shouldn't work this way, it should lead her to Coop, her true love, her soul mate. But instead it led her to this man.

It was impossible, a terrible mistake.

"Cole? I don't..." she started to mumble, then stopped. _It was a nightmare. Cole wasn't, he couldn't be the person she loved._

Cole stepped back, he didn't expect to meet Phoebe again. She was a closed chapter in his existence. He accepted a long time ago that they weren't meant to be together and buried the feelings he once had for her. "Phoebe, you're not supposed to be here," he said, sounding as cold as possible.

_Of course not, mister_, Phoebe thought. "You're alive..." she said. _How could it even be possible? She and her sisters managed to destroy every demon in their way, but Cole... He seemed to be immortal..._

Cole didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth, it would be too much information for Phoebe's ears. And she wouldn't believe him, anyway. _Because she never really trusted him... _

Phoebe shook her head. _She didn't love him, she was over him a long time ago. Something went wrong when she cast the spell. _"How?" she asked, trying to compose herself from the shock. "We vanquished you in that alternate reality. How are you still alive?"

As Cole looked away from her, Phoebe yelled at him. "Answer the damn question!"

"Don't ask me how... But I'm alive," he said quietly. "Phoebe, you shouldn't be here... The Underworld is in turmoil right now. The Wishmaster..."

"Wait a minute," she said, raising her right hand. "You live here, don't you? You work for this Wishmaster!"

Cole frowned. "What?! No, Phoebe, listen to me..."

"What happened to Coop?" she angrily.

"Phoebe, calm down!" Cole said. "I don't know. I really don't know where he is, I'm..."

"Don't lie to me! If you hurt Coop, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole rolled his eyes. _And then here she was... Classic Phoebe, always trying to blame him for something._ "I didn't hurt him, Phoebe. I don't know where he is... You need to go back home..."

"I won't go home without him! I can't believe the spell led me to you!" she said in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" he asked frowning.

Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. "It's nothing..." she said. "You know that Coop, my fiancé, disappeared, don't you? You know that today was supposed to be my wedding day..."

Cole nodded. "Yes, I know..."

Phoebe shook her head. "You didn't change at all... How do you know those things? Do you spy on me?"

"No, Phoebe, I don't..." he said, trying to sound calm.

He shook his head and started to walk away, but Phoebe grabbed him by the arm. "Where you think you're going? I need you damn help!"

Cole looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" he said with a smirk. "And why should I help you?" he asked harshly.

Phoebe stepped back, letting go off his arm. She said nothing, only looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Cole looked up at her and suddenly regretted his words. He was there to help her after all. He was there trying to find Coop. "Phoebe, I want to help, but you need to go home... I work alone..."

"I want Coop back!" she said firmly. "I need to know what happened to him, I need to bring him back home."

Cole sighed. _She seemed a broken record... _"Phoebe..." he was saying, as he saw her eyes grew wide.

"Cole," she whispered, as she started to disappear. _It was happening, her sisters were probably casting the reversal spell to bring her back._

"Phoebe..." he muttered, as she disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

"You're okay," Piper held Phoebe in her arms.

"Did you find Coop?" Paige promptly asked.

Phoebe sat up and gasped. "Oh my God... "

Paige raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I didn't find Coop. When I astral projected down there, I only found Cole... He's alive," Phoebe said, breathing hard and fast.

"Cole?" Paige asked in confusion. "How? Honey, what are you talking about? Cole's dead... We vanquish him in that alternate reality, remember? I saw the flames taking him over."

"I know, sweetie, but unfortunately he's alive..." Phoebe said.

Piper let go off her sister and stood up. "Phoebe... I need to tell you something."

"Wait a minute," Paige said, sitting down on a chair. "I need to understand this Cole's story..."

Piper ignored her and turned to Phoebe. "I really need to tell you something, it's about Cole."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you already knew Cole's alive..."

Piper nodded. "I thought Cole was trapped, but..."

"Whoa," Phoebe raised her hand. "Wait a minute, did you already know this?"

"Piper, what are you hiding from us?" Paige asked.

"Do you remember when I was attacked by the Thorn Demons? I fell into a coma..."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... You told us an old friend..." she was saying, and then suddenly frowned. _"_Oh my God, Piper!"

"Cole helped me... He told me he was trapped there, in that Cosmic void between life and death..." Piper explained.

Phoebe shook her head. "Well, he certainly lied to you, because I saw him in the Underworld. Dammit, Piper, why did you keep this secret from me?! What's wrong with you?"

Piper shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how you would react to it... I wanted to protect you... And..."

"And?" Phoebe crossed her arms against his chest.

"I think I was a little scared," Piper said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Scared?" Phoebe looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, Phoebe, scared... You sensed him..." Piper said, letting out a small sigh.

"What?!" Phoebe looked at her in astonishment.

"We were in the living room and you just seemed to sense his presence... I thought you were still somehow connected to him and it..."

"No, you're wrong... I certainly didn't sense him and I'm definitely not connected to him..." Phoebe ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh dear... the spell led you to him..." Piper remarked.

"What are you insinuating? Are you crazy?" Phoebe asked angrily. _She didn't love Cole... She loved Coop._

"Hey," Paige put herself between them. "Phoebe, you need to calm down... And you, Piper," she turned to face the oldest sister. "No one here is connected to Cole in any way."

"Paige's right... Cole is just another demon to me. Now I know our relationship was a terrible mistake. And we'll need to find a way to vanquish him, this time for good," Phoebe said, raising her head.

"Vanquish him?" Piper frowned. "But he didn't attack us..."

Phoebe shook her head. "Cole's evil, Piper... And I'm not convinced that he was not involved in Coop's disappearance..."

"She's right," Paige said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "We should leave him in peace... He didn't attack us... It wasn't his fault that the spell took you to him instead of Coop..."

Phoebe stepped back and looked away. "Coop loves me... He's good... He is..."

"He's safe," Piper completed.

"I promised to never look back..." Phoebe said, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetie..." Piper said truthfully.

Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe. She couldn't believe her ears. After so many years, Cole seemed to come back to haunt her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_To Lizardmomma_: thank you very much. I didn't notice my mistake :)


	8. Secrets

**Secrets**

_St. Petersburg_

Prue turned to face Cole, who appeared behind her. "What happened? Did you find Coop?" she promptly asked.

Cole shook his head. "No... No one down there seemed to know what happened to him."

Prue rested her hand over her heart. She told her sister that everything would be okay, but she wasn't so sure about it right now. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't no... Look, I need to tell you something," he said.

Prue nodded. "Well, I need to tell you something too..."

"What?" Cole frowned.

"You first," she said, letting out a slight smile.

Cole sighed, then sat on a chair. "Phoebe saw me down there," he said quietly.

"What?!" Prue asked, her eyes grew wide. "Phoebe? But what in hell she was doing there?"

"She was looking for Coop, she cast a spell..." Cole explained.

_Prue sighed. Of course she was looking for Coop. Sandra forbade her to do it, but she was always the impulsive one. _"She never listens..." Prue remarked. "And what happened? Do you left her alone down there?"

"No," Cole said, shaking his head. "She astral projected down there... We were talking when she disappeared before my eyes. Probably your sisters cast a spell to bring her back home."

"I think she was shocked to see you," Prue said.

"Shocked? She thought I was working for the Wishmaster! But I can't blame her for thinking I'm evil, can I? I mean, the last memory she has of me is the horrible fight we had. I killed people, I let evil took me over again," he said ashamed.

Prue looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes. He still cared about her... Phoebe was a big part of his life and it wasn't something he could turn on or off. _What the hell I was thinking? _"Cole, I'm sorry," she said, lowering her head.

"I killed people after promised to myself to be a good person. I killed that poor woman, the driver," Cole said, feeling uncomfortable. "I barely remember her face... I don't know what happened to me, it was something I couldn't control..."

Prue rubbed the back of her neck. She did know what had happened to him. For a moment, she thought of telling him the truth. It would give him at least some peace of mind, but she promised her mother and grandmother she would never do that.

And she couldn't go back on her word.

"It's in the past," she said, resting a hand over his shoulder.

"Why are you so good to me?" he suddenly asked, raising his head to face her.

"Because I care about you..." she said, hugging him.

"You said that you wanted to tell me something..."

"It's nothing," Prue said, faking a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Paige looked at her two sisters and sighed. The whole conversation seemed unreal to her. Piper was trying to convince Phoebe that she still loved Cole.

_It was a nightmare._

_ That demon would never let her family in peace._

"Coop is my true love, Piper... You're wrong. The spell has gone awry and sent me to Cole... That's all... I loved him, I won't deny it. But it's in the past. Cole killed the love I had for him, when he succumbed to evil again," Phoebe said emotionally.

"I have known you your entire life," Piper said softly. "You're just lying to yourself... Cole's still in your heart..."

Phoebe looked astonished to her sister. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Coop is all about love, the Elders sent him to me. It was their way of making up after everything I had sacrificed."

"Yes, Phoebe... You sacrificed a lot, including Cole..." Piper said, letting out a sigh. "I can't even imagine your pain. You were forced to vanquish him in order to save us, to destroy the Source... I mean, if it had been Leo..."

"First of all, he was the Source," Paige finally spoke up. "Second of all, you can't compare Cole and Leo... Your husband is pure good, Piper! Cole was... is... an evil spawn, he almost destroyed our family."

"Paige's right. I really loved Cole, but he had only brought me pain and sorrow. We were not meant to be together... I vanquished him and cut him off my life! I moved on a long time ago and I'll prove that to you," Phoebe said.

"What are you gonna do?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I'll cast the spell again. It'll lead me to Coop..." Phoebe said firmly. "We shouldn't discuss about Cole. Coop's in danger and I need to help him..."

Piper threw up her hands in frustration. Phoebe was always too stubborn. "What you're gonna do if the spell leads you to Cole again?"

"It won't," she said firmly. "Look, I need to do it again... Coop's still missing and I certainly don't want to waste my time thinking or talking about Cole..."

Piper sighed. "You can do whatever you want, but I still think it's not a good idea," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it..." Phoebe said, sitting in the circle of candles again. "Writher my love, wherever you be, through time and space, take my heart near to thee," she read the spell and collapsed on the floor.

"I hope the spell to the right man this time," Paige said, looking at her.

Piper only sighed and sat down a chair. _Phoebe, Phoebe, what are you doing?_

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

Prue nodded. "We can talk later," she said.

Cole wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide, as she astral projected into the house. For a moment, she couldn't say a word. Her eyes were fixed on the couple in front of her. Then she blinked in astonishment. _What she was seeing couldn't be real. The spell didn't work again and now she was trapped in a nightmare._

"Prue?" she asked walking to the couple.

Prue felt her entire body shake, as she heard her sister's voice behind her. She looked up at Cole and saw the surprise in his face.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked and Prue finally turned to face the woman behind them.

Phoebe stepped back in horror. "Prue? What's happening here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	9. The Wishmaster

**The Wishmaster**

Phoebe Halliwell stared at the two people in front of her and breathed heavily. "Prue? What's happening?" she asked in astonishment, without understanding what she saw. _Because it didn't seem real_. Cole and Prue? It was both, ridiculous and wrong.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Prue asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. It wasn't supposed to happen. Her sister should never know truth. But now she was there in front of her, making questions.

Phoebe shook her head. "Prue, please, tell me it's not what it seems..."

Prue walked to her. _How she could explain what she didn't understand herself? _ "Phoebe, calm down, sweetie... Let me explain," she said, reaching for her sister.

"No," Phoebe stepped back in horror. _Let me explain... These three little words were enough. Prue didn't say: 'Of course not! What the hell are you thinking?' But, no, she just said that 'Let me explain'._

"Phoebe..." Prue tried to touch her arm, but her sister jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

Cole looked from Phoebe to Prue. He took a step forward and took Prue's hands in his, holding them softly. "How did you get in here? How did you find us?" he asked and Phoebe frowned a little.

She looked at their hands and saw that their fingers were laced together. "You and her... Oh God," she panicked and felt bile rise up her throat.

Prue let it go off Cole's hands and walked to her sister again. "Sweetie, we need to talk..."

"I said don't touch me!" Phoebe said angrily.

Prue swallowed and stepped back. "Phoebe..."

"Don't Phoebe me! What the hell does this mean? You," she pointed at Cole. "You were dead, you vanquished you for a good reason... You turned evil again. And you," she turned to her sister. "We cried for you, your death almost destroyed us and you were here with him..."

"It happened..." Prue said, sighing heavily. "Please, sweetie, sit down... We need to talk..."

"How?" Phoebe asked quietly. "This doesn't make any sense..."

Prue looked at Cole, who nodded, then turned to her sister. "We're working for the Elders... But they forbade me to contact you... They let me see you, just because it was your wedding day and that's all."

Phoebe shook her head. "This doesn't explain how you could do this to me... He was my husband..."

"I know..." Prue said, lowering her head.

"You hated him..." she remarked. "You never trusted him..."

"Phoebe, I'm sorry... We didn't..." Prue started to say, but stopped, as she saw her sister disappear before her eyes. "What happened?" she turned to Cole.

"Spell," Cole said. "She astral projected here... It was the same thing that happened in the Underworld..."

Prue frowned. "I need to talk to her," she said.

"Prue..." Cole crossed his arms. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I need to clarify things... I need to explain..."

"I'll go with you," he said softly.

"No," she shook her head. "I need to do this alone..."

"Fine, but," he said, cupping her face. "Don't let she get you, you did nothing wrong."

Prue caressed his face. "She has the right to feel hurt, I'm her sister and what she just saw..."

"She didn't care about me..." he said. "I don't mean anything to her."

Prue sighed. "She loved you one day... I don't think... Look, I need to go. Please, don't try to follow me."

Cole nodded reluctantly. "Fine..."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

The Wishmaster entered his chambers and walked over to Coop, who was sitting in a cage. "I had it forged from unbreakable magic. Nothing can escape it," he said looking at his prey.

"What do you want from me?" the Cupid asked, shaking the bars.

The Wishmaster waved his hand over Coop's face and smiled. "Interesting..." he remarked. "You wanted it so much... You started to believe your own lies..."

"What are you talking about?" Coop asked angrily.

"Me? I'm talking about your heart, about your deepest desire. You want her love, you want it so bad that you started to lie to yourself. It's a shame, since you have the ability to sense the emotions of other beings, the love between your charges..."

Coop let out a small laugh. "Are you talking about Phoebe? We love each other and you... You're an evil demon, you know nothing about love."

"Seriously?" the Wishmaster let out a nasty smile and opened his mouth. Suddenly, a plum of red smoke flooded from his lips and circled Coop's body.

"What are you doing?" the Cupid asked angrily.

"I'm just showing you the truth," he said, as Coop fell on his knees, with clasped hands.

"Stop it!" the Cupid demanded. He felt like his heart and soul were falling apart. _The Wishmaster was right, he wanted Phoebe's love so bad, that he lied to himself. _

The Wishmaster started to laugh. "What's wrong? Don't you like the irony behind this? You can make a person realize their true feelings and just couldn't realize it..."

Coop rubbed his forehead. He was so confused... _How could he be so blind?_

Little by little the red smoke flooded into his mouth. _She didn't love him, but he still did love her..._

_ And he would fight for her love._

As Coop's eyes turned black, the Wishmaster smiled.

_After so many years, he didn't lose his touch at all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_People, this is really a Cole/Prue story, okay?_

_About Prue's secret, I have to say that she knows what happened to Cole some years ago... It has something to do with Phoebe. That's all I can say..._


	10. Four sisters

**Four sisters**

_Halliwell Manor _

_Attic_

Phoebe opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around her and saw Piper and Paige, who were staring at her blankly. "Did you find Coop this time?" Paige promptly asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "She betrayed me... I am her sister, she's family!"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

Phoebe looked up at her and cleared her throat. "Prue... While we were crying for her, she was with him."

Piper raised her hand, "I don't understand... Prue? What she has to do with it? Where did the spell lead you this time?"

"I saw them... Cole and Prue, they're together. I saw them kissing..." Phoebe said with disgust in her voice.

"What?!" Paige and Piper asked at the same time. They didn't understand what was going on. _Cole? Prue? Together? Kissing?_

"I told you... It was so disgusting... I wasn't believing my eyes, but it was true... Prue lied to us. We thought she was dead, but all this time she has been with Cole," she said, her voice almost cracking. _She still couldn't understand it. First of all, the damn spell was always leading her straight to Cole – what was obviously a terrible mistake. Secondly, she had just caught her dead sister making out with him._

_In one second, her entire world turned upside down. Her fiancé was missing, her demonic ex-husband was alive and her sister, her beloved and brave sister, was involved with him._

Piper let out a small laugh. "You're crazy..."

"No, she's not," suddenly they heard Prue's voice coming from the corner of the attic.

The three sisters turned to face her. "Prue..." Piper said quietly. "What's happening here?"

"I need to talk to you..." she replied softly.

Phoebe breathed heavily, her face flushed with rage. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking towards her.

"I need to explain things to you..." Prue said.

"There's nothing to explain. I caught you with my hus... ex-husband. How could you? What kind of monster are you?" she yelled at her.

Prue's face turned pale. It was like Phoebe was stabbing her in the heart. _She wasn't a monster, she would never do anything to hurt them. _"Phoebe... Please, listen to me. I really want to explain things to you..."

"Sweetie," Piper said, touching Phoebe's arm. "You need to calm down. Let Prue talk..."

Phoebe shot a glance at Piper. "Are you defending her? Didn't you listen to me? Prue lied to us!"

Prue lowered her head and saw the Book of Shadows on the floor. It was opened. She read the title of the page and a single tear came down her face. "To find a lost love," she let out in a whisper, then she turned to Phoebe. "Did you use this spell? That's how you appeared in the house?".

Phoebe swallowed. "I cast the spell to find Coop, but it has gone awry and sent me to Cole. It was a mistake... But this is not what I was saying..."

Prue turned her face away and shook her head. Now she understood why Phoebe appeared in the Underworld and later in her house. The spell led her to Cole... _because she still loved him. _

"Phoebe, you need to know that Cole and I... We didn't plan any of this..." she said, trying to explain herself.

"Wait a minute..." Piper said frowning. "Is this true? You and Cole?"

Prue nodded. "It happened... But..."

Piper looked at her sister in horror. "Prue, this is craziness! You can't... And Cole was trapped, he was in a cosmic void, unable to move on..."

"I know," Prue said softly. "I helped him... Look, I know it's hard to believe, but things changed..."

"Of course, things changed a lot, Prue," Phoebe shouted. "You used to be a good person, you used to care about your family... But you've changed."

"Phoebe, I still care about our family. I love you..." Prue said.

"But you didn't think twice before start a relationship with Cole, did you?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms against her chest. "Now tell me, Prue... How long? When did this start happening? When Cole and I were together?"

"No!" Prue said, shaking her head. "It happened when we start to work together... Phoebe, please, believe me, nothing happened that time. I swear..."

"I don't know..." Phoebe shrugged. "I can't trust you anymore..."

"Phoebe, I..." she suddenly felt a little dizzy and looked for a chair.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in concern.

Prue nodded. "I'm okay, sweetie... I'm not feeling well these days, that's all."

_ It wasn't time to tell them that she was pregnant. She couldn't even think about Phoebe's reaction to the news. _

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Have you finished your scene? Can we close the curtain?"

Piper shot a glance at her. "Phoebe... don't!"

Phoebe ignored Piper and turned to Prue. "You listen to me, Prue! I'll never accept it. Cole almost destroyed me and my family. I won't let you have him... I'll kill him this time..."

"What?!" Prue frowned.

"I'll vanquish him, Prue. I won't let him live..." Phoebe said.

Paige was only watching them, listening intently. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't know Prue very well, her oldest sister was already dead when she finally met her family. She took her place and in the power of Three and reconstituted the Charmed Ones.

She looked at her and could feel the pain in her eyes.

Prue wasn't a monster, she was family.

"Phoebe, he didn't attack us..." Paige said calmly. "You need to slow down... Coop's still missing and we need to find him. And, if this spell is right," she said, pointing to the book, "you shouldn't talk about kill Cole..."

Phoebe looked angrily to her baby sister. Everyone seemed to be against her. "Paige, not now..."

Prue was about to say something when someone appeared in a pink glow. It was Coop.

"Oh God," Phoebe let out a large smile. "Coop? Are you okay? I was worried about you..."

The Cupid nodded. "I know, my love," he said, touching her chin. "But I'm back."

As Coop kissed her sister, Paige frowned. _She had a feeling that_ something was different about him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Phoebe told him.

"Don't worry, baby!" Coop said. "I'll never miss you again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you very much for the lovely reviews. I really hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Talk

**Talk**

_Haliwell Manor_

_Attic_

As Phoebe and Coop kissed each other, Prue started to fade out. "Don't you even think about it," Piper said, flashing a warning look at her.

Prue looked at her and sighed. "I need to go..."

"You need to explain what's happening," Piper said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Prue looked from Phoebe to Piper. "Fine," she nodded.

Paige saw her two sisters went down stairs and couldn't say a little word. She felt displaced. She didn't know Prue very well and didn't feel comfortable to gave her a lecture. Also, the situation was too awkward for her – Cole and Prue were the most improbable couple in the world.

She looked at the book on the floor and sighed. It was still opened. _To find a lost love... _Paige started to think about the irony behind it. After everything Phoebe went through, she still loved Cole...

_Destiny could be cruel at times._

After a few seconds, she stared at her sister and Coop and shook her head. She was hit by the same sensation she had before. She didn't know why, but Coop didn't seem the same. She noticed something wrong, nasty, in his voice and in his eyes. _Don't be paranoid, Paige... Leave them alone_, she told herself, before leave the attic.

"I love you," Phoebe said to Coop, caressing softly his face.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked

Phoebe frowned. "Of course I do... Coop, are you okay?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course..." he whispered in her ear. "I never felt so good before."

Phoebe looked up at him and swallowed. "What happened to you? We tried to find you, but..."

"I'm fine. It's all you have to know," he assured her, kissing her again.

Phoebe sensed something different on him. The way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. _C'mon, Phoebs... Forget it..._

_ It's only a sensation..._

_ Only a sensation..._

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Kitchen_

"So... You and Cole..." Piper said, as she sat on a chair, holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Piper, I..." Prue muttered.

"This is completely nonsense!" Piper said, shaking her head. "I mean, It's Cole... He caused a lot of pain to this family, our family. He only brought pain and sorrow. We needed to vanquish him not one, but twice. He's evil..."

"Things are not that simple," Prue said softly. She understood her sister's rage, she knew nothing about Cole's possession or about the curse Phoebe accidentally put upon him. Piper knew what she saw and it was enough to hate that man.

"He did horrible things... He turned crazy..." Piper said.

"I know..." Prue said, sighing. "Honey, he's changed. He's not the same person he was before... And you know he tried to be good, he saved our lives before..."

"He was in part responsible for your death," Piper said emotionally. "Do you remember? Phoebe went down to the Underworld to save him and... Dammit, Prue! It was his fault!"

"No, it wasn't... And you know that, sweetie," Prue said softly.

"But..."

"I accept my fate," Prue said, clearing her throat. "I don't blame Cole or Phoebe for anything."

Piper sighed. "O-kay... So...Do you love him?"

Prue nodded. "It happened," she said, resting her hand over Piper's.

"But you hated him, you never really trusted him..."

Prue let out a small smile. "Yeah, it's true... He didn't like me either, I have to say..."

"So.. How?" Piper asked, frowning.

"It's a long story... Cole was sent to the Cosmic Void, because of his human soul... Once in that place, he started to help people, lost souls..."

"He was a lost soul himself..." Piper remarked.

Prue nodded. "You're right. It seemed that he had come to terms with his fate and was in peace with himself, but..."

"He wasn't..." Piper let out in a whisper. "That's why he was trapped there, unable to move on..."

"He needed help, he needed to work his issues out and make peace with his past," Prue explained.

"And you helped him," Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... And he was finally free... The Elders offered him redemption and a different path. Then he started to work for them. We started to work for them... together..."

"And I guess you two spent a little too much time together, huh?" Piper shook her head.

"He took care of me and I took care of him... One day, he was infected by a demon... He went very sick and we didn't know what to do. We almost lost him and..."

"Oh, Prue," Piper rolled her eyes. _The caregiver developed romantic feelings for her patient. _

_ It was totally cliché._

Prue shrugged. "We didn't plan any of it... And we're living different lives..."

"Where are you living?" Piper asked.

"St. Petersburg..."

Piper let out a bitter laugh. "And the Elders never let you contact us."

"No..."

"Until the wedding..." Piper sighed.

Prue nodded. "Phoebe should never have known about me and Cole."

"Well, now she knows, sweetie. And you need to understand the gravity of the situation here. It wasn't a doll what you stole... He's..."

"Whoa... Wait a minute..." Prue said waving her hand. "I didn't steal anything from her..."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that... It's complicated... He was her husband, for a long time, Cole was everything for her... And, as much as she denies it, she still have feelings for him... He's still in her heart..."

"The spell," Prue whispered.

"We don't know what will happen when Phoebe finally accepts the truth... What will happen if she demands him back? Are you be willing to give up on him? Because all Phoebe has to do is call his name and he'll rush right back to her side," Piper told her.

Prue frowned at the statement. "It won't happen."

"Are you sure? Because I know Cole... Even trapped in that Cosmic Void, he cared about Phoebe... He loves her. Nothing, even death, can change that. What are you doing, sweetie? You shouldn't get involved with him. He's the most complicated person..."

"I'm pregnant," Prue suddenly said and Piper's jaw almost fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm hearing things..." Piper let out a fake smile.

Prue sighed. "No, Piper... You understood it very well... I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Thank you for the lovely reviews :)_


	12. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Kitchen_

Piper didn't say a word, she just stared at her sister, her eyes wide in shock.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked, frowning.

Piper shook her head. "Prue... this is so...unexpected. Are you sure? Are you really..."

"Yes, I'm sure, sweetie. I'm really pregnant," Prue said, with a smile.

"And Cole? What does he think?"

"He didn't know yet," Prue rubbed the back of her neck. "You're the first person I've told."

Piper couldn't help, but smile. Prue was still connected to her, after so many years apart. They were family and nothing would change that. "Are you happy?"

Prue nodded. "Magic changed everything in my life, it brought _to me so much pain_ and sorrow... For a long time I blamed my magic for losing my life. I wasn't accepting what had happened to me. But then I got a new chance, a fresh start..."

"The Elders..." Piper let out in a whisper. "What do they think about you and Cole?"

"They didn't know... yet," Prue replied.

Piper sighed. _She already watched this movie._ _The Elders certainly didn't resurrect her sister to fall in love with Cole and start to have children with him. They always had something in mind._

_ Piper couldn't trust them. _"You know what Leo and I went through because of them. They didn't accept our relationship at the beginning and..."

"I don't care what they're going to think... It happened and we'll have a baby," Prue shook her head.

"And you don't care what Phoebe's gonna to say either..." Piper remarked.

"Phoebe is my sister and I love her. But... You can't tell her about the baby," Prue warned her.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Prue..."

"We need to wait to tell her. Phoebe is too much emotional right now, she wouldn't understand it."

"Well, I don't understand it either," Piper said frowning and, as her sister shot a glance at her, she added. "Well, I don't, but I accept it."

"Thank you," Prue said softly. "It means a lot to me..."

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell manor<em>

_Attic_

Phoebe and Coop were kissing. "I love you," she whispered.

Coop pulled away from her, as he heard these words.

_You want her love, you want it so bad that you started to lie to yourself. It's a shame, since you have the ability to sense the emotions of other beings, the love between your charges..._

_ Liar, liar, liar..._

_ Phoebe was a damn liar..._

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I ask myself the same question, baby," he suddenly placed his hand over her heart.

"Coop, what..." this time it was Phoebe who pulled away.

"What are you hiding from me, baby?" he asked, a half-smile curling his lips.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing... Copp, what happened to you? You're acting and talking weird," she remarked.

"I am what I always have been... A cupid. I'm only trying to sense your emotions..." he said.

"What?!" Phoebe frowned. "Coop, I love you... You don't need a power to see that..."

"I think you're lying, sweetheart... You have strong feelings for me, but you don't love me..." he said.

"No, I do love you, Coop... God, I can't believe you're saying this!" Phoebe said angrily.

"It's true... I just have a single doubt. Who rules your heart? Some of your past loves?" he asked. As she stepped back, he continued. "Oh... Who is he, Phoebe? Leslie? No, he was only a simple fling... Maybe Jason? Drake?"

"Coop..."

He shook his head. "No, they weren't too important... Dex? You married him after all..."

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief. "I don't love Dex... Coop, you need to believe me," she said sobbing.

"I believe you, baby," he said, pulling her in his arms.

Phoebe sighed, clenching his shirt. "You unblocked my heart and I give it to you. Do you remember?"

"What about Cole?" he asked.

Phoebe's body froze for a second. "Cole?" she asked. "He means nothing to me..." she assured him.

"Really?" he asked, placing his hand over her heart again.

"I swear... He's past... I don't love him, not anymore..."

Suddenly Coop stepped back, looking at her in horror. "Liar..."

"No..." she shook her head.

"You still love that demon..." he said angrily.

"No... Coop, listen to me..." she said, reaching for him, but stopped when he started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"He can't be yours... You destroyed him, you're responsible for his death. No matter how much you love him, you two will never be together again," he shouted, taking her hand forcefully.

"I don't love him... Coop, please, you're hurting me," she said, trying to escape from him.

He looked at her in disgust and pushed her away. "You're so pathetic, I almost feel sorry for you, baby... And I was so blind that I didn't see the truth... You still love him."

Phoebe looked at him, trying to hold back the tears. "I loved him once, but we're not meant to be together... And I accept that."

"Oh, sweetie, it's really true. You two are not meant to be. You can't have him, not anymore. You lost him forever, cause you killed him with your own hands. You killed him, but not the love in your heart," he said, walking towards her.

"Stop it, please..." she said sobbing.

"Tell me, baby. What's the sensation? What's the sensation of losing something you can't replace? What's the sensation of destroying something you love? You turned him into ashes," he said, as stopped in front of her.

"It wasn't a murder, it was vanquish! He turned evil again... And it wasn't really me who vanquished him in that alternate reality. It was the other Phoebe. I love him, but it doesn't matter... It had to be done," she finally said, tears coming down her face.

Coop laughed on her face. "You're weak, Phoebe. You're a pathetic and weak witch. You're not strong enough to save what you love, no matter what reality throws your way," he taunted her. "Do you remember his face when you vanquished him? His agony? You lost him forever that day," he said, pushing her away again and slamming her to the ground.

"Cole is alive..." Phoebe muttered, looking up at him.

"What?!" he asked, grabbing her by the arm. "What did you just say?"

"He's alive!" Phoebe said with a smirk. "I didn't lose him... Because he's still alive..."

"You're lying," he said angrily.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I'm not. Cole is alive... And you're damn right about one thing: I still love him. I won't deny it anymore..."

Coop raised her hand to slap her, but stopped. "You will never be together, baby... You're mine," he said, before disappear before her eyes.

"Coop..." Phoebe whispered. "What's wrong with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you again for the lovely reviews.

Paige and Cole will appear next chapter, okay?


	13. Old feelings

**Old feelings**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Phoebe Halliwell didn't know how much time she spent sitting down on the cold floor of the manor attic. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Coop acted like a crazy man, full of hatred and jealousy. This madman wasn't his fiancé, his soul mate, he couldn't be.

Coop was a good man, a Cupid. He was all about love, he would never hurt her physically or emotionally.

But then he did it.

She looked at herself and sighed. They didn't get their happily ever after... Their wedding day was a complete disaster. And to make things even worse, she found out that her dead sister was alive and started a relationship with her dead ex-husband, who always cheated death.

Cole...

She still loved him, after everything she went through with him. Damn Cole... He was right when he had said that they both would live with the fact that they loved each other...

It was a pain they both had to live with...

Because she was sure that Cole still loved her. Nothing could change that. Cole's love for her would never die.

No matter what.

He was only using Prue to escape loneliness. She couldn't blame him for that...

But she still loved him, they still loved each other...

She had a magical proof of it.

Cole's heart and soul belonged with her.

_"I was dead before I met you, I was born the day you loved me, and my love for you will keep me alive, forever," _she remembered the words he wrote for her.

She never forgot his words.

Phoebe picked herself up and clenched her fists. It was time to do what she really wanted to do. Something she should've _done a long time ago._

It was time to save Cole and bring him back.

* * *

><p><em>Henry Mitchell and Paige Mathews' Home<em>

_Living room_

Henry looked at his wife who just orbed in their living room. He was never afraid of his wife or her powers, he understood and loved her. But... _Oh, boy, it was weird..._

He didn't grow up with magic around him. He didn't know anything about the magical world until found his lovely wife.

She revealed to him that she was a witch soon after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery.

_His Paige..._

_ Her love for him was so strong, that it awakened her healing powers._

_ He loved her with his heart and soul._

So we can say that Henry Mitchell could live as the mortal husband of Paige Mathews, a Charmed One. He just couldn't live without her.

"Did they find Coop?" he asked softly.

Paige nodded. "Well, we didn't find him. He appeared at the manor on his own," she explained.

"Is he okay?" he asked, his expression with a mix of concern and relief.

"Apparently, yes..."

Henry frowned. "Did he explain what happened to him?"

"Nope," Paige she answered. Then she sighed and sat on the couch.

Henry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Paige, what's wrong? Coop's back home... At least, he's okay..."

Paige shook her head. "The problem is I don't know if he's really okay..."

Henry shrugged. "I don't understand..."

"Something happened to him... I need to go back to the manor. I shouldn't leave Phoebe alone with him," she said, standing up.

"Paige..." Henry said, touching her arm gently.

"I know there's something wrong..." she insisted.

Henry looked up at her and smile. "Are you sure?"

"I can feel it," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Then go..."

Paige smiled slightly and kissed him. "I'll be back soon... We need to talk about something..."

"What?" he asked frowning.

"A good thing... When I go back home, we'll sit and talk," she said, orbing out.

Henry saw her disappear in a swarm of white and blue orbs and sighed.

_Oh, boy, it was weird..._

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

_Cole Turner and Prue Halliwell's home_

Cole was looking through the window, when Prue appeared behind him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. He knew how much this whole story affected Prue.

She nodded. "I'm fine... I talked to Phoebe, but..."

"She didn't understand," he let out a slight smile. "Prue..."

"No, it's okay... She'll understand eventually... I guess... She was a little nervous, that's all," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"She hates me," Cole remarked.

"She didn't hate you..." Prue said with pain in her eyes. _She saw the magical proof of it after all._

Cole shrugged. "Did you find out how she appeared here? What kind of spell she used?"

Prue swallowed. She didn't know what to do or what say. She wanted to say that she was pregnant, that they would have a baby together. But this whole story ruined the moment. "Coop appeared," she said, trying to change the subject.

"What?!" Cole frowned.

"Yeah, he appeared... We're talking, when he suddenly appeared..." Prue explained.

"It's weird," Cole raised an eyebrow. "Did he explain what had happened to him?"

"I don't know... I left them alone, they needed to talk," she said.

"Hum," Cole frowned. "We need to know where he was."

"I agreed," she nodded. "Look, I..."

"But you didn't tell me... Did you know how Phoebe appeared here?" he asked curiously.

Prue looked up at him and sighed. She hated to lie to him, just hated to. She was already keeping secrets from him, and she couldn't lie to him again, not about this. "She cast a spell..."

"What spell?" he asked.

"She was looking for Coop, but the spell led her to you," she explained.

Cole shook his head. "I don't understand..."

Prue sighed and looked in his eyes. "To find a lost love..."

Cole's eyes grew wide and he stepped back. "I still don't understand it..."

She bit her lip, as she looked at his eyes. "You're a smart guy... Of course you understand it. She used a love spell to find Coop, but instead she found you. Because she still loves you..."

Cole shook his head in confusion. "It's impossible..."

"What about you?" she suddenly asked, raising her head, fighting the tears from coming. "Do you still love her?"

Cole said nothing, he just stared at her with wide eyes and a blank face.

"I asked you a question," Prue said, as she cleared her throat. "What about you? Do you still have feelings for her, don't you?" she wanted to know the answer, she needed to know how he felt. She really loved him and didn't want to be with him if he still had feelings for Phoebe. If his heart belonged so fully to her sister, so she would let him go.

Through his silence, she deduced the answer herself. "Oh God..." she sobbed.

"Prue... I..." Cole muttered.

"No, stay away..." Prue shook her head and faded away, leaving him alone.

Cole looked at the empty room and sighed. "Prue...I love you," he quietly admitted.

But there was no one there to listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the lovely reviews. I know, I know, this chapter was a little sad. Soon you'll understand why I'm doing this.

Coop and Phoebe will do a lot of evil things under evil influence and I don't know yet what to do with them in the end.


	14. The Wishmaster's plans

**The Wishmaster's plans**

_The Underworld_

_The Wishmaster's chambers_

"You're right, my master..." Coop said, kneeling before the Wishmaster. "She doesn't love me. Her heart belongs to another man."

"I told you... You knew that all the time," the Wishmaster said, with an evil grin on his face.

"She still loves that evil demon," Coop said clenching is teeth.

"What?!" the Wishmaster frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Cole... Or Beltazhor, the former Source of All Evil," Coop said. After took a deep sigh, he explained to him everything he knew about the demon who ruled Phoebe's heart.

Coop didn't know very much about Cole at all. Phoebe always avoided to talk about him, the Cupid could see the pain in her eyes evident every time she said Cole's name – something he shouldn't ignore. But then little by little he learned more about Cole Turner.

"So, this Cole is one of us..." the Wishmaster let out in a whisper.

"He's a traitor!" suddenly a demon, who was there, quickly corrected him. "He changed sides because of the witch. His human half makes him unreliable."

The Wishmaster nodded. "I know... You can't trust a demon who has a human soul... Anyway, I liked this story. A demon and a Charmed One... It sounds very interesting. Bring her here!" he ordered.

Coop stepped back. "Master... I..." he hesitated for a moment, something inside his heart was telling him to protect Phoebe…

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her..." the Wishmaster assured him. The he walked to Coop and waved his hand over the Cupid's face.

Coop nodded. "I only want her by my side..."

The new ruler of the Underworld smiled. Coop was only a simple Cupid. He didn't have too much interest in him. But Phoebe Halliwell... She was a Charmed One, she was what he really wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige asked to her sister.

Phoebe looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, sweetie... I am."

"Where's Coop?" the youngest Charmed One asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phoebe sucked in a deep breath. "He's not here," she replied softly. "Coop started to act weird. He was aggressive and jealous... He almost hit me, I never knew he could get violent..."

"What?!" Paige asked, almost cursing herself. She should trust her instincts.

"He sensed my emotions and we finally saw the truth," Phoebe said.

"What truth?" her sister asked in confusion.

Phoebe walked to her and took her hand. "I don't love him. I love Cole..."

"Phoebe..."

"It's him... It was always him," Phoebe said with a slight smile.

"Is this because of the spell?" Paige asked frowning.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, it's not because of the spell. I do love him, Paige. I'll always love him, no matter what..."

"But Prue said that..." Paige started to say, but stopped, when she saw the angry look on Phoebe's face.

"Cole didn't love her! His heart and soul are mine... We love each other. And I'm willing to give him, us, another chance."

"I'm sorry, I think I'm hearing things... You and Cole? Together again?" Paige asked in disbelief.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll save him from evil this time, Paige. He loves me, there's good inside of him. This time everything will be okay... But we need to sit and talk."

Paige rolled her eyes. _After all these years, she couldn't believe she was arguing with her sister because of Cole._

_Again._

"You're talking seriously... Oh God, Phoebe! What's wrong with you? I can't believe you want to replace a Cupid with Cole... your relationship with Cole can't be fixed, not after what he done to you, to us!" Paige said angrily. _She would never forget the things Cole done. He went insane and evil, he created an alternate reality where she didn't exist... He hated her, he made her a target, and everything to win Phoebe back. Because he was obsessed with her sister, he almost destroyed her entire family. _

"Prue said that he has changed..."

"And do you believe that? Because Cole's dangerous... I know he tried, Phoebe... He tried to be good, but..."

"I can help him this time... He survived for one reason, sweetie. He survived to be with me," Phoeb said emotionally.

Paige's eyes grew wide in surprise, as she heard Phoebe's words. "Phoebe, listen to me..."

"No, sweetie... I need to do it. I need to bring him back to my life…" she said softly.

"And you want to go after him?"

Phoebe nodded and pointed to the Book of Shadows. "Love will guide me... Everything happens for a reason, sweetie. All this mess made me see truth, it made me admit to myself that I love Cole..."

"Phoebe? Paige?" Piper suddenly walked in. "What happened?"

Paige looked from Phoebe to Piper and let out a grin. "Phoebe wants Cole back."

"What?" Piper asked frowning. "And what about Coop? What happened to him?"

"Coop and I had a talk. It was really hard and he was acting weird, but I finally admitted the fact that I love Cole. Look," Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. "I know this is unexpected, but..."

"Phoebe, you can't go back to Cole... Coop's the love of your life, your soul mate, do you remember? Plus, Cole won't go back to you, he can't do that..." Piper said in concern.

Phoebe turned to her older sister and sighed. "Are you saying that because of Prue? You know, she should never get involved with him... I really don't know if I can forgive her for it... It's so disgusting… Anyway, I know that Cole doesn't love her..."

"You can't guarantee that," Paige said impatiently.

"Yes, I can," Phoebe said. "He still loves me... All these years looking for love and... I can't deny it anymore, I have no more strength. You know I tried, sweetie. I had his blood in my hands in the process, but..."

"And did you forget everything he did to you?" Paige asked.

"No, of course not," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "But I think he honestly tried to be good… Once he was everything to me, he gave up his powers to be with me… We love each other… Our love transcends time, space and death… I know that now. I need to talk to him. "

"If I were you I wouldn't do this," Piper said seriously.

"Really? Why?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms.

Piper threw up her arms in frustration. "Paige, can you, please, put some sense into her head."

Paige shrugged. "I tried... But it seems our sister is crazy!"

Piper rolled her eyes. It would be more difficult than she thought.

* * *

><p><em>At a beach<em>

Prue Halliwell was sitting on a rock, staring at the ocean's waves. She used to hate the beach. This was where Grams brought her and her sisters after their Mum's funeral to try cheer them up.

It took a long time for her to make peace with the sand and the ocean.

She needed to be alone and think. _Damn Cole. Why he couldn't say that 'Hell, Prue, I don't love Phoebe, I love you'?_

_ But no... The idiot just stared at her and said nothing._

Prue stood up and clenched her fists. She was never a coward. She loved Cole too much, but she wasn't willing to have him this way. If Cole and Phoebe still loved each other than she would accept that. She wasn't going to use the baby to tie him to her. So, he couldn't know about the baby now. She needed to be sure about Cole and Phoebe's real feelings before reveal the truth.

_ Damn Cole._

_He know nothing about the curse Phoebe put on him. _

If he knew…

Prue wondered if he would forgive her sister for driving him evil and insane. It wasn't totally Phoebe's fault, but she was the only one who cast the curse spell.

Prue saw it, she saw what happened in the past. Her sister was drunk and full of anger. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know she was sealing Cole's fate with her words.

But she did it.

Phoebe wasn't evil, she would never do something like this… It was an accident. But this single mistake cost Cole his sanity. Whether she knew it or not, her sister was responsible for what happened to Cole.

Prue took a hard, deep, breath and stared at the deep ocean, wondering what to do...

But she had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews.

Merry Christmas!


	15. Cursed be (part one)

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm happy you're enjoying this story.

This chapter contains references to season three's "Sleuthing with the enemy", "Just Harried" and to _Cole's goodbye letter to Phoebe_. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Merry Christmas, everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed be (part one)<strong>

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Piper sighed, as she looked at her two sisters, who were sitting on the couch. She only wanted to live her life peacefully – she had two kids and a husband to take care of, but she always had something else to worry about. _Demons, the Underworld, Phoebe's problems, Paige's problems... and now Prue's problems... _Oh, she loved her sisters, all of them, but she was tired.

_You're the heart of this family_, she remembered her Mom's words, when she married Leo.

_Well... Heavy is the crown._

After so many years, here she was caught in the middle again – this time between a pregnant Prue and a irrational Phoebe.

She had a hard time convincing her sister that they needed to rest. Phoebe was so excited that she wanted to talk to Cole immediately. Phoebe was always the impulsive one and Piper needed to do her best to put some sense into her head.

_"Tomorrow,"__she promised her._

_ "Piper..." Phoebe sighed._

_ "You need to rest, sweetie. I need to rest... We all had a rough day," she argued. "I'm sorry, but I'm too tired..."_

_ "Piper's right," Paige said softly._

_ Phoebe nodded and the three sisters agreed to met in the morning at the manor._

_ And then they there were. _

"Please, do not do something stupid that you will regret," Paige said to Phoebe.

"I deserve to be happy," Phoebe argued. "I'm tired to lie to myself. I still love Cole, Paige. I tried, I tried to forget him... But it's impossible."

"Yeah, sweetie," Piper said softly, sitting beside her, pulling her into a hug. "We know that. But, after so many years, you can't claim Cole's love, like nothing happened. He moved on..."

"With Prue..." Phoebe said in disgust.

Piper nodded. "Yeah... With Prue, you need to accept it and..." she was saying, but stopped. She promised Prue she wouldn't tell Phoebe about the baby and she would keep her word.

"And?" Phoebe frowned.

"Nothing," Piper lowered her head. "You know what... You should talk to Prue, she's our sister after all."

Phoebe sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Piper was right. Prue was her sister...

...and she loved her.

"You're right..." she said, rubbing her hands together in anxiety. "I'll summon her here..."

"A spell..." Paige raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe turned and shot a glance at her. "Yeah, Paige. A spell... and you two will help me with this, right?" she said, pointing to them.

Piper rolled her eyes.

_Yeah_..._ Heavy is the crown._

* * *

><p><em>The old mausoleum<em>

Cole Turner sat on next to a crypt and closed his eyes.

_He felt a complete idiot. He should tell Prue the truth, that he loved her... And it would be true... He loved Prue. But instead he looked at her with a blank face and said nothing. _

_ He couldn't blame her for leaving._

Suddenly he looked at the little hole in the ground, where Phoebe burnt his shirt some years ago. After all those years, the mark was still there. _Give me your hand, trust me_, he remembered Phoebe's words.

And he trusted her... He trusted her until the very end...

He couldn't deny that he still had strong feelings for her.

_Feelings like theirs don't go away._

Cole looked at his father's tombstone and sighed. _Why everything in his existence needed to be so complicated?_

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor <em>

_Attic_

Paige rubbed her temples, as Phoebe finished the spell. She just told Henry that she was pregnant and wanted to enjoy the moment with her husband, but instead she was stuck at the manor attic again, because Phoebe wanted Cole back. She loved her sister, but she hated the way she was behaving, exactly like a child who had a toy taken away and was now upset and affronted. The spell was pretty clear, Phoebe's heart still belonged with Cole. However, things didn't work this way. Piper was right, after so many years, Phoebe had no right to claim his love, like nothing happened.

And a lot had happened. Phoebe wasn't the only one to suffer because of him. Cole and his evil heritage brought nothing more than pain and sorrow. He forced them to vanquish him and it almost destroyed them in the process. He was family, Phoebe gave him her heart, but it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough because evil was inside him.

Prue said he has changed... But what she if she was wrong? Prue obviously fell in love with him.

_And love is blind._

"Phoebe, are you sure about this?" she asked in concern.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, sweetie. I need to do this. Now."

"Fine," she said softly, then turned to Piper. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have any choice?" Piper asked, letting out a grin.

Phoebe took the piece of paper and they started to chant the spell together.

_In this night and in this hour,_

_ We call upon the Ancient Power_

_ Our words are pure and clear_

_ Be she far or be she near_

_ Bring our sister Prue here_

"It worked," Phoebe said with a smile, as she saw her sister appearing in front of them.

Prue looked around her in confusion. "You summoned me..."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... We need to talk... About Cole," she said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, you need to talk and I need to go back home... Bye!" Paige said, disappearing in a swarm of white and blue orbs.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck. "I need to go too... They boys need me," then suddenly turned to Prue. "Maybe later you should see them. They're your nephews, they'll love to meet you..."

Prue nodded. "Of course, sweetie..."

As Piper left the room, she turned to Phoebe. "Look... I..."

"Please, don't say anything. Just listen..." Phoebe said. "For a long time I thought Cole was dead and I was okay with that... But..." she lowered her head, staring at the floor. _It was more hard than she thought it would be. _"The truth is..."

"Phoebe..." Prue whispered, fearing her sister's next words.

"He' still in my heart, Prue... I had to cast a damn spell to finally admit that," Phoebe said, looking into her sister's eyes.

Prue swallowed. _Was Phoebe telling her what she was thinking? _"Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

"Cole and I... We love each other... I won't deny it anymore," Phoebe said and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was like a release to say it out loud.

Prue said nothing, she just stared at her sister.

As her sister remained silent, Phoebe continued. "I love Cole, Prue... And I summoned you here to tell you that I will never give up on him again..."

"What do you mean? Prue asked, her voice cracking.

Phoebe sighed, then she pulled a piece of paper from the pocked of her coat. "Here..." she said, handing the paper to Prue.

"What's it?" Prue asked.

"Just read it. Out loud, please," Phoebe said, letting out a proud smile.

Prue cleared her throat and started to read what she recognized as a letter, a goodbye letter: "_Dear Phoebe_, _If I'm dead right now, I know it was at your hand. No one else in heaven or hell had power over me. Please, don't cry. I was dead before I met you. I was born the day you loved me. And my love for you will keep me alive... Forever. Love, Cole," _she finished with tears in her eyes.

"He loves me, Prue... He kept himself alive so I could find him again. It's insane, because we should hate each other," she said.

Prue stepped back. "Phoebe, Cole and I..."

"It's just a fling... I forgive you for that. But you know that you can't have him. Not anymore," Phoebe said in a cold tone of voice.

"You don't understand," Prue said, shaking her head.

"Cole's heart and soul are mine. And you know that... I ask you to let him free to finally..."

"I'm pregnant!" Prue said, cutting her off.

Phoebe looked at her upside down. "You're lying," she said in disbelief.

Prue shook her head. "No, I'm not... I'm pregnant, sweetie. Cole is the father..."

"Pregnant?! It's impossible..." Phoebe said, covering her mouth _as_ the bile rose in her throat. "He wouldn't... Oh God!" she suddenly threw up on the floor.

Prue looked up at her sister and felt sorry for her. "Phoebe..." she said, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" Phoebe shouted, slapping Prue's hand.

Prue closed her eyes and breathed. She loved her sister and understood her pain, but it was too much. "You need to calm down..."

Phoebe started to laugh nervously, a hand on her stomach. "You've changed... This is so disgusting... I wished you had stayed dead!"

"What?" Prue stepped back in horror.

Phoebe shook her head, unable to repeat the statement. She didn't want to hurt her sister, but Prue made her so angry, that she just couldn't control herself. "Prue, I..." she started to say, when someone appeared behind her.

"Coop..." Phoebe muttered.

"Hello, my dear," he said, playing with her hair.

Prue saw the emptiness in his eyes and shivered. She recognized it, it was evil. He was certainly under evil influence. "Oh God..."

Coop laughed and hugged Phoebe tightly. "Let's come with me," he muttered in Phoebe's ears, before fade out.

"Phoebe..." Prue whispered, looking at the empty room.


	16. Cursed be (part two)

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and follows.

This chapter contains references to season seven's "Witchness protection"

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed be (part two)<strong>

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"What?" Piper asked, with Chris in her arm.

"Cereal!" Wyatt demanded, with a empty bowl in his hands.

"One second, honey," she said, putting Chris in the chair.

"Coop took Phoebe with him..." Prue said nervously.

Piper sighed to calm herself down. "Do you know where Coop took Phoebe, Did he say something?"

Prue shook her head. "No... There's something very wrong with Phoebe's fiancé. I know it, his eyes... Piper, she's in danger."

Piper rubbed her temples. "Fine... We need to know where she is... I'll try to scry for her. I don't think Coop will hurt her, he truly loves her, I have no doubt about it... But... We need to be careful."

Prue nodded. "I'll help you..."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_The Wishmaster's chambers_

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, as Coop led her to the Wishmaster's chambers.

The demon looked up at her and smiled. He could sense the fire in her eyes, a mix of emotions coming from her. "I'm the Wishmaster," he replied.

Phoebe turned pale. _Why would Coop lead her to this demon? _She turned to her fiancé and frowned. "Coop, what's happening?"

"Don't worry, my love," he said, curling his hand around her hip. "My master will help you to see the truth..."

"Master?" Phoebe winced.

"Yes, my beautiful witch," the Wishmaster said, taking a step forward. He waved his hand over Phoebe's face and licked his lips.

Phoebe immediately tried to step back, but the demon grabbed her by the arm. "Get off me!" she yelled at him.

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear: "Your deepest desire is to have what your sister has…"

"What are you talking about? What do you know about me and my sisters?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

The demon let out an evil grin. "I know you want the baby… You want your vision to come true... more than anything…"

A single tear came down Phoebe's face. _My Ladybug…_

_"Mummy, mummy!" Phoebe almost could hear the little girl's softy voice. _

_ "Hi. What are you doing, my little Ladybug?"_

"She stole everything from you… Your sister… She stole the love of your life and, with him, your daughter," he shouted.

Phoebe shook her head. "No… stop it!"

"Master…" Coop muttered. "What are you doing?" he asked, pulling Phoebe into a hug.

The Wishmaster rolled his eyes. "Stay away, Cupid! I'm warning you!"

Coop shook his head. "No... I won't let you hurt her. She's mine, you promised me..."

The demon suddenly waved his hands and sent Coop straight to a wall. "I already told you, Cupid. Stay out of this."

"Coop..." Phoebe muttered, walking to him.

Immediately, the Wishmaster grabbed her around the neck and and pushed her against a wall. "Forget him... He's not what you desire..."

Phoebe kicked him in the stomach and tried to run away. However, he grabbed her by the arm and punched her face.

"Don't be silly, little witch. You can't fight me," he said, as Phoebe fell to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" she demanded.

"Don't be afraid..." he said. "I only want to show you the truth, your deepest desire," he said. He opened his mouth and a plum of red smoke flooded from his lips and circled Phoebe's body.

Phoebe yelled, as she felt the smoke around her. She felt like it was burning her soul. "Stop it, please..."

"You can have everything you want, witch. Just let me help you," he said.

Phoebe shook her head. She was confused. _Could the demon be right? It wasn't a secret what her deepest desire was – to have the daughter she has been promised for so long. _

Little by little the smoke flooded into her mouth. _Damn Prue, she stole everything from her. She stole her family._

_ "What are you doing, my little Ladybug?"_

"She betrayed me..." Phoebe shouted. "She rose from the death to steal them from me..."

The Wishmaster smiled. It was almost finished. "You're right... After everything you've done, you deserve to have a life. You earned it... You have the right to claim what's yours... Before it's too late."

Phoebe looked at him horrified. He was right. Her life was all about sacrifice.

But not anymore.

Phoebe's eyes suddenly turned black. "I have the right to claim what's mine," she said coldly.

The Wishmaster smiled.

_He managed to lure a Charmed One..._

"Of course, my dear..." he said, circling her with his arms.

"I want them..." Phoebe said. "I want my baby and my husband..."

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Dining room_

Piper was at the table scrying for Phoebe. "It's not working," she remarked.

Prue shook her head. "She's angry at me..."

"What?" Piper turned to face her.

"I told her I'm pregnant and she... She's so angry and we didn't have time to finish our talk... Coop appeared and took her away," Prue said, cupping her hands on her face.

"She'll get over it... Eventually... Now we need to know where our sister is, okay?" Piper rested her hand over her sister's shoulder.

Prue nodded. "Sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about..." Piper said softly. "You deserve to be happy..."

"She still loves him, she made it pretty clear," Prue said.

"For a long time I feared that Phoebe was only lying to herself... Cole wasn't a simple fling for her... And she was behaving like he was. I think it's hard for her to admit that she still loves him, but it doesn't matter... You're pregnant and..."

"I won't use the baby to tie Cole to me..." Prue said firmly.

Piper smiled. "I didn't say that... And Cole? How did he react to the news?"

Prue rubbed the back of her neck. "He doesn't know yet..."

Piper shook his head. "Oh, Prue... He has the right to know..."

"I know... It's that... And if... If he still loves Phoebe... I can't..." Prue lowered her head.

Piper rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter... He's the father, he has the right to know. This is not about his past with Phoebe. This is about the baby..."

Prue nodded. "You're right..."

"Yeah, I'm always right... You need to talk to Cole, but first we need to find Phoebe," Piper said. "Let's check the book..."


	17. Cursed be (part three)

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews. This chapter contains references to two spells: "To call a lost sister" and "To find a lost love".

I hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed be (part three) <strong>

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"Here's the spell I was looking for..." Piper sighed.

Prue looked up at the book and read it. "To call a lost witch."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, that's the spell I'll use to bring Phoebe back home," she said firmly.

Prue watched curiously as her sister grabbed a silver bowl and selected some herbs.

Piper became a powerful witch and she was proud of her sister.

"Rosemary, cypress and yarrow root," Piper muttered, quickly measuring each herb and tossing it into the bowl. "Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here", she chanted, then reached for an athame. After took a deep breath, she sliced one of her fingers, letting her blood spill directly into the bowl. "Blood to blood, I summon thee, Blood to blood, return to me."

"It's working," Prue said, pointing to Phoebe, who suddenly appeared in the attic.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered, sighing in relief. "I'm glad you're okay. We were worried about you."

But Phoebe said anything. She just stared at Prue with angry and reproachful eyes.

"Look, I know you're angry at me," Prue started to say.

"Save it," Phoebe said, raising her right hand. "I don't wanna hear it, Prue," she said, walking to the Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phoebe shook her head. "I need to talk to him..." she replied drily, looking for the spell she wanted. "Here..."

Piper watched in surprise as her sister started to form a circle with candles. "Phoebe, what are you doing?" she asked again. "We need to talk! What happened to you? Are you okay? And Coop?"

"We'll talk later... Now I need to talk to Cole," Phoebe said, without looking at her.

Prue looked at her astonished. "Phoebe, please..."

"I won't give up... And I need to warn you. Don't you even think about stepping in my way," she said angrily. Then she sat in the middle of the circle and started to chant: "Whither my Love, Wherever you be, through time and space, Take my heart, Nearer to thee," she chanted and suddenly fainted.

"She's gone," Piper raised her arms in frustration. "We just brought her back and she..."

"She wants him..." Prue said, looking at her sister's body on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>The Old Mausoleum<em>

"Phoebe..." Cole muttered in surprise, as Phoebe appeared in front of him.

Phoebe sighed and closed her eyes. _It worked again. The love spell would always lead her to Cole._

"We need to talk..." she said, opening her eyes.

Cole looked up at her eyes and noticed something wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No, I'm not okay... Do you know how I got here?" she asked.

Cole lowered his head. _He did know. It was the spell... _"I..."

"I cast a spell... To find a lost love," she explained, walking to him. "After all these years... My heart's still with you."

Cole stepped back. He didn't know what to say. He waited so much to hear those words from her lips, but now... Everything changed. "Phoebe, I..."

She took a slow step forward, her eyes focused on the man in front of her. " I've tried to move on with my life like I never knew you... I tried to erase you from my heart, but it was impossible. We love each other... Nothing can change that..."

"What?!" he asked in confusion and start to rub his forehead. _He was really confused. _

_ Damn Phoebe, she had the worst sense of time ever. _

"You kept yourself alive... And now I found you," she said, reaching for him.

Cole swallowed. "Phoebe..."

"I missed you..." she said, placing her lips on his and her hand on his chest.

Cole couldn't explain the sensation he was feeling. He was confused... For years, his love for Phoebe was all he had. For a long time he believed that he was born to love her.

But now...

He wasn't so sure about it.

When Phoebe finally broke the kiss, she looked at him and smiled. "This time, we won't commit the same mistakes..." she said, curling her hands through his hair. "This time, we..."

"Phoebe, wait..." he said, stopping her. "This is too fast for me..."

"We loved each other," she said. "I can forgive you for your past sins... I'm willing to give you another chance..."

"Chance?" Cole frowned. "Phoebe, look... Things changed... We can't be together."

"Are you talking about Prue? Are you talking about my sister?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Listen to me... Prue and I love each other," he said.

"No... You... You promised me. Don't you remember? _My love for you will keep me alive forever... _Did you forget what you said?"

Cole shook his head. "No... But... Things changed. I've changed. Phoebe, we're not the same person we used to be. We're not meant to be together..."

"The spell led me to you..." she said. "I had to watch you do the most craziest things to take me back and now that I'm here in front of you, willingly to give you, us, another chance, you have the gall to deny the way you feel about me?"

Cole shook his head. "I really loved you," he quietly said. "And I'm really sorry for the things I did in my madness and despair... I don't know what happened to me. But I know I hurt you and I'm sorry..."

Phoebe placed her hand over his chest and stooped on his heart. "I'm willingly to forgive you... Leave the past in the past," she said.

"But..."

"No buts... I won't let you go this time..." she said trying to kiss him.

"I'm sorry..." he said, stopping her. "There's no us anymore... "

Suddenly Phoebe's eyes turned black. "All my life was about sacrifice," she said, fuming. "But I have news for you, baby. Not anymore!"

"What's wrong with you?" Cole asked, stepping back. He noticed the blackness in her eyes.

_It was evil._

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she quickly replied. "I won't give up on us and I certainly won't let my sister have you..."

"Phoebe, please, listen to me... Evil is influencing you... You need to fight it!" he said.

She started to laugh. "Oh, baby. Don't worry about me... I'm just claiming what's mine. No one will have you," she said and started to chant:

_Magical forces come to me_

_ And give me the power_

_ To realize what I need_

_All those who touch you _

_ will know only death and pain_

_ From this day on you belong only to me_

_So cursed be_

"What the hell..." Cole said, stepping back in horror.

Phoebe smiled. "No one will have you, Cole... I promise!"

He shook his head. "What you've done to me?"

She let out an evil grin. "Mine... Only mine, Cole... never forget it..." she said, as she started to fade out.

_The reversal spell, _Cole thought. He looked at himself and breathed.

_Phoebe..._

_ What you've done to me?_


	18. Shattered

**Shattered**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Prue Halliwell just looked at her sister who opened her eyes. "Phoebe..."

Phoebe's eyes darted to her and she smiled, a cold, cruel smile.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in genuine concern.

Phoebe composure herself and replied. "Me? I'm fine…" she said.

"What happened?" Prue frowned.

Phoebe shook her head. "You know… I can't blame you for falling for him, sis… But it was a waste of time. His heart belongs with me."

"Phoebe, stop it," Piper intervened when she saw Prue's face turning pale.

Phoebe let out an evil grin. "Oh, Piper… She needs to hear it… Miss Prue here played with fire. She knew she could end up seriously hurt. Cole will always love me, no matter what."

"We'll have a baby," Prue said emotionally.

"Well," Phoebe shrugged. "He didn't seem to care about it when he kissed me…"

Prue stepped back in horror. Cole wouldn't do that to her… Even if his heart still belonged with Phoebe, he would tell her, talked to her first. They had a relationship, a bound… He wouldn't betray her like that. "No, you're lying…"

"Really?" Phoebe walked to her. "Oh, Prue... What happened to you? You are never a fool... Do you really think he would fall in love with you?"

"Enough!" Piper put herself between her sisters. "Prue, go home..." she said, then turned to Phoebe. "And you... We need to talk!"

"But... I..." Prue started, but Piper raised her hand, stopping her.

"Go home and talk to Cole..." Piper insisted.

Prue nodded and faded out.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked, as soon as Prue left.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me! I told you that I still love him..."

"Prue's pregnant… They'll have a baby," Piper said softly, letting out a sigh.

"I don't care," Phoebe frowned. "I won't let them be together… I want what's mine! The bitch, If I were her, I wouldn't even try to touch Cole," she said, letting out an evil grin.

Piper raised an eyebrow and began to wonder if there were something wrong with her sister. "Phoebe…" she muttered.

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

When Prue appeared, she saw Cole sitting on the couch.

"You're here…" she said, looking at him in disgust.

Cole stared at her and sighed. "Prue, we need to talk…"

"About what? About my sister?" she asked angrily. "Oh, baby, don't look at me like this. I know you were with my sister."

"She just appeared…" he said.

"And you kissed her," Prue told him.

Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not what it looks like…"

Prue looked at him in disbelief. "So, it's true… You son of a bitch, how could you do this?"

"I didn't." Cole explained embarrassed. "She did it… She forced the kiss…"

"Oh, don't give me this crap," Prue shouted.

"Prue, I'm saying the truth!" he said softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Poor Cole, so helpless…"

"I love you, Prue… She went after me, but I told her that I love you," he explained.

"Seriously?" she asked quietly.

"I was confused," he admitted. "I didn't expect to see her again… She was a big part of my life, you know that. But things changed, I've changed."

"So… You didn't want to go back to her…"

Cole shook his head. "I truly loved her. But I understand that we were never right for each other. I love you… I don't wanna relive the past. I'm with you, Prue…"

Prue let out a soft smile. "I need to tell you something… I think it's about time…"

"What?" he asked curiously.

Prue sighed. "Cole… I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Cole didn't say a word. His face suddenly turned pale and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked frowning. She couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

The only thing she knew was that he seemed scared, very scared.

_Too scared..._

Cole shook his head. "I… I'm fine," he said smiling. "Are… Are you sure?"

Prue nodded. "I know it's unexpected and we didn't plan it, but…"

"It's a miracle…" he said emotionally. "A baby, our baby…"

"So… you're happy," she looked at him, sighing in relief.

"Of course I am,' he said softly. "We'll have a baby!"

Prue walked to him and kissed his lips. "I love...," she whispered, then pulled away, moaning in pain.

"Prue, what happened?' he asked in concern.

Prue instantly sat on a couch, resting her hand over her heart. "I don't know, it hurts…" she said, breathing hard and fast.

Cole walked to her, then stopped himself. He froze, as realization took him over.

_"Mine… only mine, Cole… never forget it…"_

"Phoebe…" he muttered.

_"All those who touch you will know only death and pain."_

_He was cursed. _

Prue breathed in and out, trying to relax. Little by little, the pain in her body started to disappear. "Cole…" she whispered, as she saw his pale face. "I'm fine…" she said, picking herself up and walking to him.

"No…" he raising her hand.

"What?" she stopped. "Cole, I'm feeling better…"

"Stay away," he ordered.

Prue looked at him and sighed. He seemed frightened. "Baby, I'm sorry if I scared you," she said reaching for him.

"You can't touch me," he stepped back in horror.

"Why? Cole, what's happening?" she asked in concern.

He quietly moved and leaned his back against a wall. "She cursed me… I'm like poison."

Prue shook her head. "Poison? What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe cursed me… I'm sorry, you can't be near me… It's too dangerous," he said and faded out.

"Cole!" Prue shouted, looking at the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	19. Pain

**Pain**

_St. Petersburg_

Prue looked through the window and sighed. The night turned into day and Cole didn't come back home. She wondered what happened when he touched her, why she felt that pain.

Cole had said that Phoebe put a curse on him.

'_What kind of curse is that?'_ she asked herself. Why Phoebe would do something like this? Obviously her sister was angry with her, because of her relationship with Cole. But the Phoebe she knew would never do something like this.

_No, her sister was not evil._

_ Something bad happened to her during the brief time she was in the Underworld._

_ But what?_

Prue sighed. She needed answers, she needed to talk to her sister.

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe's condo<em>

Phoebe was making some coffee when Cole appeared in her kitchen.

She looked at him and smiled. "I was waiting for you, my love."

"You…" Cole muttered, walking to her. "Remove this curse you put on me!" he ordered.

Phoebe smirked. "Why? So you can have your happily ever after with my sister? Forget it!"

"I'm talking seriously, Phoebe. Remove the curse. Now!" he shouted.

"Fierce, I like it," she said, smiling his neck.

Cole pulled away from her. "What happened to you?" he asked in horror. There was something very wrong with Phoebe. He could feel it. The way she was talking, the way she was looking at him... _She seemed another person._

"Nothing... I'm fine..." she smirked.

"Phoebe," he breathed, trying to calm himself down. "Prue is pregnant. Don't do this..."

Phoebe shook her head. "Too bad, Cole. But you won't hold your baby in your arms. I won't allow that..." she said smiling.

Cole looked at her in disbilief. Despite everything that happened between them in the past, he still had feelings for her. Seeing her acting like this was breaking his heart. This wasn't, this couldn't be the Phoebe he knew and fell in love some years ago. "Phoebe, you're not evil! I don't know what's going on, but this is not you..." he said.

She laughed. "Oh, honey, this is me, but better," she said caressing his face. "See? It's safe for me to touch you... Only mine!"

Suddenly, Prue appeared in dust-like particles. "What's going on here?" she asked, as she saw Phoebe with Cole.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Don't you see that Cole and I are talking privately?" she looked at her sister with a nasty smile on her face.

"Shut up, Phoebe! What's going on here, Cole?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Don't!" he said, raising his hand. "Stay away!"

"What?" Prue asked in confusion. "Cole, you need to explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

"I told you, I'm cursed! Please, stay away... You can't touch me. I don't wanna to hurt you," he said.

"He's right," Phoebe said, an evil smile on her face. "You can't touch him, nobody can, not without feel pain and maybe die... The only who can touches him is me."

"What kind of game is this, Phoebe? Why are doing this?" Prue asked, turning to her.

"It's not a game... For your own safety, you must stay away from Cole," she said, then she turned her gaze to him. "And you, baby, I recommend you to stay away from people, because you're like poison... After all, you're good now, you wouldn't like to hurt or kill someone."

Cole shook his head. "How can you be so evil?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Prue said. "Something happened to you in the Underworld... Phoebe, let me help you..."

"I don't need your help!" Phoebe said angrily. "Do you really think I would let you steal everything from me? I won't, Prue!"

Prue stepped back, as she saw Phoebe's eyes turned black for a second. "Cole, we need to get out of here."

"She needs to remove the curse," Cole said under his teeth.

"She won't," Prue looked up at him, a sad expression on her face. "We must to break this curse ourselves."

"You can't," Phoebe assured her.

"It's what we'll see," Prue said defiantly. Then she turned to Cole. "Let's go."

Cole nodded and they did disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>St. Petersburg<em>

"What are you gonna do now?" Cole asked, as they arrived in their house.

Prue sighed and sat on her couch. "I don't know," she quietly confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)_


	20. Lies

**Lies**

Prue looked at Cole, who was sitting on the floor, with his head against the wall. "We should go to the manor… Maybe there's something in the Book of Shadows to help you. We'll break this curse, I promise you," she said.

Cole nodded. "What if we can't break the curse?" he asked, then sighed. "What if it is my punishment?"

"Punishment?" Prue frowned.

"Let's face it, Prue! I don't deserve to be happy, not after everything I did," he said.

Prue stood up and walked to him. "Don't say that… You're not evil anymore. You've changed," she said, knelling in front of him.

Cole let out a slight smile. "I really don't deserve you. I mean, you should hate me. In my madness state of mind, I almost destroy your family. Why are you so good to me?"

Prue closed her eyes and breathed. Cole deserved to know what really happened to him some years ago. She wasn't sure how he would react, but she couldn't keep the secret anymore. "Cole… I need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm, okay?"

Cole nodded.

"This is not the first time Phoebe used magic to harm you," she said.

"What?" he asked, slightly frowning.

"Some years ago, after you came back from the Wasteland… You went insane," she said, still looking for the right words.

_God, please help me._

"I know that, Prue…" Cole said.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "But you don't know why it happened to you," she quietly said.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked in confusion.

"You don't remember, but two days after you vanquished Barbas, Phoebe went to your apartment. She was drunk…" she explained.

"I don't remember that…" Cole said, trying to find this memory in the corners of his mind.

"I know… She was very angry and she cursed you. It was an accident. She didn't know what she was doing, when she said the words. She didn't know that she was casting a spell. After that, you started to see things, to hear things. You went completely insane," Prue said, letting out a deep sigh.

"How do you know that?" Cole asked in horror.

"Because I was there when she cast the spell…" Prue admitted. "I am sorry, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Mother and Grams forbade me… They made me promise I would never tell you about this. But I couldn't keep the secret anymore. It was killing me inside…"

Cole shook his head. "Why? Why keep the secret?" he asked, feeling disoriented by Prue's words.

"They wanted to protect Phoebe… You killed people, Cole. You killed people, because of the curse she put on you. The guilt would destroy her," Prue said, sobbing.

"To protect Phoebe?" Cole asked angrily. "And what about me?"

Prue bit her lip. "Cole, I am sorry. You have no…"

"Save it!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"You lied to me. All this time… You kept this damn secret!" he said in disgust.

"Cole, you need to understand… I promised them," Prue tried to explain.

"That's why the Elders let you release my soul from the Cosmic Void…" Cole said, rubbing his temples. "And you… You just used the guilt that I was feeling to make me accept to work for them. How could you?"

"You need to understand me… It was a promise, Phoebe's my sister," Prue said.

"Your sister has blood in her hands, Prue," he said coldly. "That's the truth… And you were conivent with her."

"Cole…"

"Enough!" he said, breathing heavily. "Let's see Piper… After we break this curse, I'll move to another place."

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be a good father for our baby, but I don't want to live with you anymore," he said.

"You're not talking seriously," she said frowning.

"Yes, I am," Cole said firmly. "I don't trust you anymore, Prue."

Prue sighed. "Fine, if you want it this way, this way it will be… Let's see Piper," she said, not allowing herself to cry.

Cole nodded and they faded out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I know, this chapter was a little sad..._


	21. To remove a curse

**To reverse a curse**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Piper Halliwell stared at Cole Turner and felt uncomfortable. She couldn't look at him without remembering everything he did in the past. What happened in the Cosmic Void wasn't enough to make her forget how much he hurt her family.

Cole was a magnet for evil. He just reappeared in their lives and everything was falling apart.

_It was his fault._

"Would you help us?" Prue asked.

"We can try a spell," Piper said, with a sigh. She didn't give a damn about Cole, but she couldn't turn her back on her sister.

_She couldn't ignore Prue's plea._

Prue nodded. "We need to know what happened to Phoebe. I know she would never do something like this… She has to be under evil influence. I think the Wishmaster is behind this mess. He did something to Phoebe and Coop."

"Do you think the Wishmaster played with Phoebe's feelings to turn her?" Piper asked.

"It's what he does... And I saw the blackness in her eyes," Prue said. "We need to find out what happened to Phoebe and Coop."

Piper nodded in agreement. Then she turned to Cole. "What about you? What do you think about this?"

Cole shrugged. "I saw the blackness in her eyes too… She wasn't behaving lke her," he said.

"Let's go to the attic," Piper said softly. "We need to find a way to remove this curse, before you hurt someone."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

The Wishmaster walked to Coop, who was chained to the wall. "So… you managed to come back to normal…"

"Phoebe…" Coop whispered. "What happened to her?"

The Wishmaster smiled. "Your Phoebe turned evil. Thanks to you, the Charmed Ones are not a match for me anymore."

Coop shook his head. "Their bound is strong. The Halliwell sisters will find a way to vanquish you. Love will always win."

The Wishmaster rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cupid. This talk about love makes me sick," he said.

Coop let out a slightly smile. "It's because you don't know what love is…"

"No, I don't," the Wishmaster said, an evil smile on his face. "The only thing I respect is power."

With a flick of his hand, he summoned an athame.

Coop swallowed, as he saw the weapon in the demon's hand. But he didn't say anything.

"Are you afraid?" the Wishmaster asked.

Coop shook his head. "No… I'm not," he said firmly.

The Wishmaster smiled and with a single blow buried the athame in Coop's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Piper had to sit on the ground. The spell she created to remove the curse just failed. And, when she touched Cole, she felt the pain.

"I'm sorry," Cole said truthfully.

Piper looked up at him and shook her head. "I think Phoebe is the only one who can remove the curse," she said.

"We can try another spell," Prue suggested.

Piper sighed. The look in Prue's eyes was devastating. "Fine…"

She rubbed her temples and stood up. She spent less than two minutes writing another spell. She sighed heavily, before start to chant the spell:

_In this time, in this hour,_

_ I call upon the Ancient Power_

_ To free Cole from this evil _

_ And for him be able to touch people_

"Let's see," Piper said, touching his arm. "Damn," she muttered, as she stepped back.

She closed her eyes and rested her hand over her chest.

"Piper, I am sorry," Cole said. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," she said. "I'm fine… But I can't help you."

Prue shook her head. "We can try a potion," she suggested.

"There's no way, Prue. Piper's right, only Phoebe can remove this curse," Cole said.

"I'll talk to her," Piper said.

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe's condo<em>

Phoebe was staring at herself in a mirror, when the Wishmaster appeared behind her.

"You…" she whispered, as she saw him in the mirror.

"My beautiful witch," he said, walking to her.

"What are you doing here," she asked, still looking in the mirror.

"I was worried about you," he said, circling her with his arms. "Tell me, did you get what you wanted?"

Phoebe nodded and turned to face him. "Prue can't have him anymore," she said. "But Cole's not mine yet…"

"And what about the baby?" he asked.

"The baby?" Phoebe frowned.

The Wishmaster nodded. "You told me that you wanted the baby too, your daughter…"

"Yes, I want the baby… But how?" she asked in confusion.

The Wishmaster smiled. _Phoebe Halliwell would be the only one to destroy the Charmed Ones. _"There's a spell," he whispered in her ear. "You can have everything, my dear… You just need to open your heart to evil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
